A Journey to Love
by Anonymous - Mwah
Summary: Bella has been abused most of her life, but then she meets Edward, the son of a druglord.  However bella's uncle a russian druglord is after her, and now Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella POV**

_I'm so sorry. I WILL come back. Please forgive me, for what you're going to go through. I WILL come back for you. I'm sorry._

SLAP!

I woke up from the horrible nightmare with a violent jolt. I couldn't breathe. I was going into a panic attack.

Deep breaths.

In and out. In and out.

I got up from the floor, and went to the sink, and washed my face, with ice cold water. I took in my surroundings and realised I was still in the bar from last night. I was in the toilets, I had slept on the grimy, freezing floor, I didn't even know what time it was. The doors to the toilets were open, and you could see the stains of shit and other vile, repulsive shit surrounding the toilets. At least it was a step up from the alleyways.

My dreams were getting worse each night, but it always had the same key points. At first everything was black, as if I was unconscious; however I could still hear, smell and feel. I always heard the same words: "_I'm so sorry. I WILL come back. Please forgive me, for what you're going to go through. I WILL come back for you. I'm sorry." _ I didn't know who said the words, but I always referred to them as comfort. I always hope that someone out there cared for me, and they would come and rescue me. I know I was pathetic, but it had kept me alive on more than one occasion.

I walked out of the toilets, into the bar, and out into the night. I was alone in the world, and that was just fine with me.

I checked the inside of my boot to make sure that my black Dan Pesson PM7 was there. One of the two things I had stolen from my dear uncle. The fucking bastard. He made sure my life was hell, day and night, and his fucking next in command. He was my master, he made me call him that daily, I had to beg for food, the toilet, water, everything. I had killed him, yet he still haunted me in my nightmares, I had killed him with an intricately designed knife; the second item I had stole from my uncle. The knife was beautiful, the first time I saw it I was mesmerized. The jagged edges were menacing, it was deadly beautiful. And it was mine. I had killed the fucker, and was left without an ounce of regret, but the blood was too much, I always felt as if it was on me, and I always had to scrub it off.

I walked down the cold streets in nothing more than a pair of jeans, a fleece, a shirt and a pair of trainers I had stolen from a clothes store. I had escaped from my prison, and uncle two months ago, real life was hard especially with no education, no home address, and basically nothing. I had to move weekly, so my uncle wouldn't catch me. I knew he was tracking my every move, through cameras. I had also died my hair from black to brunette; my original hair colour. My uncle used to die my hair every week, so I looked different.

It was as if I didn't exist in the world, I was a nobody. I was cold and shivering, but I was used to it, I knew how to handle my gun, and taught myself a little hand to hand combat, in the first few weeks I had escaped. I knew I couldn't take any kind of torture, I knew my body could endure more than the average woman. There was nothing that my dear old uncle hadn't tried on me.

The only thing that kept me alive on this earth was revenge. I would get my uncle, I would torture him as he tortured me and then I would kill him me. It was all in good time, I knew I had to train myself, and then hunt down that bastard. The one thing my uncle hadn't taken away from me was my virginity. That was the only thing I could claim as my own, and no-one was taking that without my permission, absolutely no-one, I would rather die. That was the only thing that would make me snap. My pride had been taken, my dignity had been ripped away from me, but my virginity was mine. No matter how many cocks were shoved in my hands or mouth, I made sure none of them entered my body.

As I continued walking down the street, I had a sense that something was watching me, I speeded up my pace. I always trusted my instincts; it had never failed me in the past, and was the only thing I could rely on. I looked over my back, and surely enough a man about 6ft tall was following me, with something metal in his hand I couldn't make out.

I took the next turning, and it was an alleyway. The guy was closing in on me; I walked even faster, almost jogging.

Pain!

I slammed into the ground; pain was ripping though my body from my lower abdomen. I looked down, and there was a blade sticking out. I tried to get up but I just kept falling.

"Hahahahah. You think you can run away from your uncle without getting caught. Well now, you're going to be my bitch, coz I'm taking you back. I'm your uncle's new second in-"

Before he even finished the next word I shot him with my gun. The bullet hit dead centre in his forehead.

I fell back onto the ground, my hand outstretched. I was so tired, too tired.

I could feel the blackness descending onto my body, peace for the first time in my life following swiftly behind, I tried to fight it, but it tempted me, and it was so peaceful.

I let the blackness claim me, I was tired of fighting.

**PLEASEE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. THIS IS MY FIRST LONG STORY.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME HOW I DID ON THIS CHAPTER. NEXT ONE COMING SOON.**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. THANKS FOR THE FAVIROUTES BUT PLEASE COMMENT.**

**THANK YOU FOR READING SO FAR**

**All the characters belong to SM**

**Edward's POV**

"Dad I really want be a doctor, I know I can do it" I all but begged my dad.

"Why would you want to be a doctor, when you're the son of one of the most powerful drug lord?"

That was my dad for you, always bragging about his position. I mean, I am proud of him, but I want to prove that I can make it on my own in the world. I want to help people, save lives. I know this is really weird, coming from the son of a drug lord, seeing as how my dad was always killing people who fucked with him. I'm 26, and I have never killed anyone in my life, I've seen people get killed in the most agonizing ways, I've also witnessed my dad and older brothers torture people to get information and also kill. I guess it must be because I'm the youngest, but I'm glad. I don't want to kill people. I want to save lives, and now I had to convince a drug lord, and my father into letting me help save lives.

"I want to save lives, I want to help people" I shouted in reply, I was trying to get my point across.

"Don't shout at me, boy." He snarled at me.

I almost cowered back, but I knew I had to stand my ground, if I wanted to get what I want.

"Carlisle, be reasonable. Let him try it out, you never know, if you or your sons; Emmett or Jasper need medical attention, while exporting or importing drugs, Edward will be there to help. I will feel safer knowing that you have someone with some form of medical degree being with you." My mother, Esme intervened.

My mother, Esme was very caring. She knew about the drugs and everything to do with my father, but as long as none of her family were hurt, and we weren't killing people without a reason she didn't mind.

"All right, all right, you know I can't deny you anything, but one slight complain from you, Edward, or your school, and I'm pulling you out immediately, with no arguments." My father said.

My mum and dad hugged, and started kissing. They were so in love with each other, it sometimes made me sick to watch, but you would just know that they were perfect for each other.

"Thank you. I won't disappoint you. Thanks mum" I went over to quickly hug my mum. "I guess I'll just leave you two alone. God only knows what you two will be up to. Ugh!"

I left my fathers' office in our mansion. Our mansion was 30 acres and consisted of 23 bedrooms, 22 and half bathrooms, two swimming pools and a Jacuzzi, and a whole bunch of other stuff. My room was right at the top, and had an amazing view. I guess I was kind of the spoilt one in the family; my brother Emmett was boisterous and kind of annoying, but he always made me laugh. My brother Jasper was calm; he radiated a peacefulness that kept our family sane.

I finally started medical school, it was intriguing and I always learnt something new. I couldn't wait to finish, and receive my degree. To complete something I started, then to finally help people. I was doing well, although it was hard work, I was receiving A's in my pop tests and quizzes. However, in one topic I had received a D, and I had to re-take that test. It was to do with the brain, I found it so complex and the words were too many to remember, but I had to do it. I was going to do it.

I had just finished class, and I was going home. I headed to my car, a silver Volvo my dad had bought for me on my 21st birthday, and I still used it, although I had other newer cars. I jumped in, and started heading home, when all of the sudden my engine cut. My car had just stopped. I got out of my car and went to check what happened. I slammed my fist on the hood of the car.

"Stupid piece of shit."

What the hell? How was I supposed to get home?

I guess I had to walk, because there was no service on my phone, stupid expensive fucker. As I was walking along I saw an alley way, I knew if I took it, I would be able to get home quicker. I checked the small of my back to make sure I had the black Kimber Eclipse 2 gun, my father always made me carry around for protection. I loved the gun, it was sleek, shiny, easy to handle, and had a firm grip.

Ugh! I hated walking in public places, and definitely this alley, the end of the path was pitch black, and the smell was nauseating. I carried on walking to the end, I wanted to get home; I was hungry.

But that's when I saw her.

She was on the ground bleeding, and her arm was stretched out towards me.

What was I suppose to do?

I walked closer and saw a man a couple of feet away from her, a bullet planted dead centre in his forehead. I bent down to see if the man had a pulse, something I had learnt in class. I placed two of my fingers; my index and my middle finger, by the side of his neck, and checked to find a pulse. It came up empty, so I left him and checked the woman lying beside him, bleeding profusely.

I did the same to her, and there was a light flutter. I jolted back up surprised. I didn't know what to do. Should I walk away? Should I help her?

I turned in the other direction, and started walking away.

I was walking back up the street, when my heart started picking up pace, it was racing now, and I was sweating, I was getting nervous. My conscious was telling me that what I was doing was wrong. Damn, fucking conscious. I then remembered what I was learning in med school, to always help someone in need. Someone who was hurt, therefore someone who was fucking bleeding.

I raced back to the alley. Her face looked pained, yet she looked at peace. She was young, but her face looked like she'd been through so much. She looked damaged, and I felt as if I was the one who had to fix her. I removed the blade in her lower abdomen, and the woman whimpered a little, but she didn't wake up. I took off my shirt and used it as a bandaged to wrap around her wound. I didn't understand what was happening. I gently picked up the woman and just walked the two miles home, with a stranger in my arms.

I had finally gotten to the gates of our house, and keyed in the code. I walked the couple of minutes I had to get to the front door.

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN EDWARD? AND WHO THE FUCK IS THAT SKANK IN YOUR HANDS" My dad bellowed at me.

"I'm tired, I'm hungry, my car just broke down, I've had to walk about 5 miles, and I need to check on this girl in my hands, I have to make sure she doesn't die. So, if you'll excuse me, I'll be off to my room" I calmly replied.

I walked by my father, who was standing, shocked at my behaviour. I walked into my room and laid the girl on my bed. The wife beater I had worn under my shirt was covered in her blood, I wasn't fazed by it, I had seen more blood in my life that was unhealthy for an average man to have seen.

I removed the woman's shirt tentatively, cleaned her wound and wrapped a proper bandage around it. I took off her boots, and I found a gun, a Dan Pesson PM7, I was impressed by her choice of gun, and also suspicious. What was she up to? Why was she carrying a gun? I then removed her pants, and found an amazingly designed knife. What the fuck was she doing with this?

All across this woman's body was little cuts, scars, and bruises, present all over her body. This could've only been achieved by abuse. I looked over her toned torso, and saw that it was covered in bruises, I ran my hand over it, and I knew that most of her ribs had been broken before. What the hell happened to this woman? I quickly covered her with my blanket and went to take a shower.

"Aaarrrrggggghhhhh" I heard coming from my room while I was in the shower.

I quickly dashed out, with only a towel wrapped around my torso.

I looked to the bed and saw the woman writhing in my bed in pain, her body was contorting violently, and she was shaking constantly.

"P-p-p...please. I-I...I'm s-s-sorry" She stuttered, but she was still asleep.

I stood across the room, staring in shock, I had never witness this happen to anybody. The woman was in obvious pain, she was reliving a memory, this had happened to her in real life, and she was begging. I felt a wave of sadness and nausea crush me, and I stood, frozen still.

My mum came running into the room. "Edward what's the matter with you? You almost gave me heart attack. Why did you scream like that?"

"I-It wasn't me. H-H-her" I pointed towards my bed.

My mum turned around and saw what was happening. However, she didn't react how I reacted. She walked over to the woman sat in my bed and held the woman in her hands, as if she were a little girl, gently rocking her back and forth, comfortingly. The woman calmed instantly, and went back to her state of unconsciousness.

"Who the hell is this? What is wrong with you bringing a stranger into the house? What is wrong with her?" My mum whispered harshly to me.

"Hold on, Let me go put on something, and I'll meet you in the hallway" I replied to my mum.

I went back into my bathroom, and sat on the edge of the tub. I was shaken up by what I had just seen. Damn, what the hell was going on with this girl? Who the hell had made her suffer? I suddenly felt a fierce need to avenge her and protect her from other harm. What the hell was wrong with me? Why was I having these feelings? Not wanting to go in depth about what I was thinking, and starting to feel, I pulled on some joggers and went to meet my mum in the hallway.

She was standing in the hall with her arms on her hips, bent at the elbow, and she looked pissed.

"Some answers, NOW Edward"

"Ok, ok, ok. My car broke down on the way from school, so I had to walk the rest of the way home. I was going through the alleyway, so I could get home quicker, I was hungry and tired. As I was walking down the alley, I saw that woman and some man lying on the ground, unmoving. I checked the man's pulse first and I knew he was dead. We were taught to do this in med school, by the way. I then checked the woman's pulse and heard a flutter, it wasn't strong, but it was there. I was confused about the whole situation, so I left the scene. However, as I was walking I started to feel guilty, and I also remembered this thing from med school. I went back to get the girl, and now she's in the house. I couldn't leave her to die. I'm sorry mum."

I didn't know what I was apologizing for, but I hoped it would get me somewhere, hopefully somewhere good with my mum.

"I'm so proud of you darling. You've saved someone's life. My little doctor." She pulled me into a hug and started sniffling in the crook of my neck.

"You are going to need to talk to that girl when she wakes up, some dangerous people could be after her, and I don't want my baby getting killed ok?" She continued on to say.

"Yes mum, and I'm not a baby, I'm a grown ass man."

"Don't swear in my house, I taught you better than that, and go and apologize to your father after you've seen to the girl's care ok?" My mum replied

"But why? I didn't do anything"

"Edward, don't argue with me!

"Ok, oh and thank you for what you did in there with her, I appreciate that."

"That's ok Edward it was just my motherly instinct coming to surface, and tomorrow we are having a family meeting to discuss about this. I want the girl to be present as well, tomorrow at 12 noon. Do not be late."

"Ok, mum, thank you"

She pulled me into a hug, and then went downstairs.

I walked back into my room, and there she was awake, and staring at me.

Here goes nothing.

**PLEASE DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**THANK YOU**


	3. Chapter 3

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO ARE REVIEWING**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW, I KNOW I SOUND LIKE A BROKEN RECORD, BUT YOU NEED TO REVIEW**

**THIS CHAPTER WAS KINDA HARD FOR ME TO DO. I DUNNO WHY. BUT STILL REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**Bella POV**

_Dream State_

I was 15; I had tried to escape from this hell hole. But I wasn't fast enough, and I definitely wasn't strong enough but I had to try. But now I was caught. I had just had a beating yesterday, I didn't know if my body was going to survive what my uncle was going to put through.

He had put me on a wooden wrack, my body stretched out, I was only wearing my knickers and bra, scars covered my torso from past beatings. My arms and legs were bound tightly by thick metal cuffs. I was going to have bruises around my wrists and ankles, if I made it out of this alive. I wouldn't mind a beating today, I was so scared of what my uncle was going to do.

That's when I felt the first jolt run straight through me. It felt like fire ripping through my insides

"Aaarrrrggggghhhhh", the pain was too much.

I looked down and I saw my uncle, I was being electrocuted. He was standing by a dial, right now it was on off.

"You thought you could get away from me. You are mine, your father left you here, you're my bitch, and I'll keep you until I bloody well want to. You are going to be taught a lesson today, you never run away from me."

"P-p-p...please. I-I...I'm s-s-sorry" I stuttered.

"Sorry? How many times have I told you, that I don't want to hear it" He slapped me.

"Now the real pain begins" He turned the dial.

_Dream State Over_

I jolted awake, sweat covered my body. I could still feel electric shocks running through my body.

I looked at my surroundings. Where the fuck was I? I looked up and saw a clear white ceiling, with little intricate designs around the edges. It was beautiful; this bought me back to my question: Where the fuck was I?

Just as I was wondering, the handle of the door turned, and I was staring at some man.

He looked tired, and frustrated.

"Where the fuck am I? Where the fuck are my clothes? And my other stuff? D-d-did you s-s-sleep with me?"

I started twisting and turning around frantically, I was losing my mind. I couldn't think about that. That was the only thing I had left. If he had I would fucking kill him, and then myself.

"What? I did NOT sleep with you. What the fuck are you talking about? You've been unconscious for the past 2 hours. You've been stabbed, in your lower abdomen." He replied

He started walking over to the bed, with a pile of clothes in his hands.

"W-w-what are doing?" I started getting out of the bed, backing away.

But as I got out of the bed, I felt to the ground.

"Argh! What did you do to me" My side was hurting, really badly.

"What did I do to you? I fucking saved you. I bandaged your wounds, and carried you back here. I think you had a nightmare, you were jerking all over the bed, and speaking in your dream."

He walked over to me, and threw the clothes to me. "You can put these on, your others ones were covered in blood"

"What are you doing?" I asked him

"I'm going to help you get back on to the bed."

"Don't touch me, I can do this myself" I mustered all my strength, and finally got back into the bed. I had broken out into a sweat, from the small task. My body ached all over.

"I'm going to turn around, put on your clothes, and start talking when you're done" He said

He turned. And in less than 5 seconds I had an oversized shirt and really long jogging bottoms on. They were so comfortable.

"Why did you save me? Who are you? Are you going to hurt me?" I asked him.

"My name is Edward Cullen. Don't ask me why I saved, because right now, I don't even know. What do you mean, am I going to hurt you?"

"N-n-nothing. Cullen? I've heard that before."

"What? Where?" He asked me frantically.

"I can't remember, but it could be from my uncle" I don't know why I was talking to him, this was probably the longest conversation, I've ever had without being hit. I was scared and shaking on the inside, but I knew I had to put up a strong front, I couldn't show any sign of weakness. But my side was killing.

"My uncle, I think. I don't know."

"Who's your uncle?"

"I don't know his name, I just called him uncle. I don't want to talk about him right now" I muttered.

Talking about him was starting to re-surface memories, and nightmares.

"Ok, but we have to talk. I need to know who you are. Why you were stabbed, and the nightmare you had, just a couple of minutes ago" He asked me.

"Erm...er...Er I don't want to be here, if you could show me the door, give me my stuff, I'll just be on my way." I started sitting up from the bed. I was going to make it out of here; I would never be anyone's prisoner, ever again. I had to escape, I had to get out. NOW!

"You're in no way able to walk. You are in pain; I'm surprised you're not even unconscious. We need to talk. I want to help you. I don't know why but I feel I have to help you."

"Well, thank you very much, but I don't need your help. Just give me my clothes and let me go" I replied harshly.

"I'm sorry but I can't do that. You are in pain, and I am going to help you."

"Please, just give me back my clothes and let me go. Please." I started sobbing. I was showing weakness, but I didn't care, I was so scared, I needed to go. I needed my gun and my knife back, the only two things that kept me protected. "Please" I whimpered.

"Er... please stop crying. Erm... You can go when you're all better. I just don't want to see you hurt." He replied, uncomfortable.

He walked over to me, and this time I didn't stop him. What more could he do to me? He sat behind me and put his arms around me awkwardly. He held me, like I saw a woman holding her child, caring for her. I let my head rest on his chest, and I sobbed.

"Why did you save me? I'm worthless, I'm nothing. I can't give you anything. I have nothing. I've never been on this kind of bed. Hell, I've never been on a fucking bed. Or a room like yours. I don't feel right here. I don't belong anywhere. I need to go." I cried into his chest. I wanted to die, I just couldn't fight anymore, I was tired. I started rambling to this stranger, what more could he do to me.

"Ssh, you're ok now. Ssh." He shushed me, and I cried myself to sleep.

I blinked my eyes opened, at first they were blurry. They cleared up, and I took in my surroundings. It took me a minute to recall everything that happened, and as the memories poured in so did a headache. My mouth felt dry, my eyes ached, and my lower abdomen, was stinging.

"Finally you're awake." I heard from above me,

The next thing I knew I was off the bed, crouched in a defensive pose on the floor.

I then remembered from last night who he was, and that I had cried in his arms to sleep. What was wrong with me? I also remembered that, this was the only night I had slept without a nightmare or a beating.

How pathetic was I. I felt protected with a stranger I didn't know.

"Sorry to scare you. How are you feeling?" he continued.

"You didn't scare me. I'm fine" I replied, annoyed.

"I'm fine? You were stabbed yesterday. News Flash! You're not fine until a couple of weeks after. That wound should be stinging like hell right now. What is wrong with you? "

"That was the same question I was asking myself, and I said I'm fine." I replied dryly.

"Alright then, I hope you won't mind if I put some ointment on it then" He asked walking closer to me. I had stood up from my crouch.

"Just give it to me, and I'll put it on myself. I don't like being touched."

"Well, seeing as I saved you, I would like to see how the wound is, you may have to go see a doctor if it's infected." He stated calmly.

"No, I don't want to see a doctor, didn't you hear me, I don't like being touched."

"Who else is going to help you, unless you know what you're doing" he replied harshly.

"Why don't I just show you, and you can tell me whether i have an infection or not."

"Fine"

I pulled up my shirt tentatively, and unwrapped the bandage I found.

"Who wrapped the bandage" I asked

"I did." He replied curtly.

"Well, it looks neat."

"It should be, I've been learning medical stuff." He answered

"ok. Then why don't you check my wounds. You held me last night, and it felt ok. But only touch me where I can see."

"What happened to you, that you don't like people touching you?"

I had tears in my eyes. "I don't want to talk about it. Just check the wound. Is it ok?" I asked as I unwrapped the last bit of the bandage,"

"Look, at my hands, ok" He said, he started to touch the wound gently, but I still flinched. He kept going outlining the wound.

"It's going to be fine. I'll just get another bandage to put on it ok?"

"Ok."

He walked into the bathroom, and I could hear a cabinet door being opened. I used this short time, to see if I could find my gun and knife. I checked under the bed, under the pillows, then I checked the top draw first, and I found my babies in the bottom draw. I pulled them out and tucked them both into the small of my back. I looked back into the draw, and saw at least five other guns, that had nothing to do with mine.

"Here we go" He spoke as walked out of the bathroom.

I lifted the shirt tentatively again, and he started to bandage the wound.

He finished and said "We're going to be having a family meeting to talk about you, and where you're from; basically my parents are going to ask you some questions."

"An interrogation? Are they going to hit me? Torture me? What are they going to be asking? Didn't you say if I was fine I could leave? Can I leave now?" I bombarded him with questions

"Slow down, one question at a time. The last one is a no. We need to first find out who you are."

"I don't want to talk to anybody. I can't. I'm scared ok. I don't know how to talk ok. Is that what you want to hear?" I shouted at him. I was angry, and I just wanted to either stay in this room, or leave.

"I know you're scared, what do you mean you don't know how to talk? You're talking to me now."

"That's because you saved me. I don't mind talking to you, I don't know why, but it's easy to talk to you." I admitted "Please don't let me talk to anyone, I don't mind staying in this room, but please, don't make me leave here." I sobbed, pathetically.

"Ok, ok, ok. You don't have to go. Don't cry. I'm going to hug you ok."

I nodded, and he came over to me and held me in his arms. At once I felt calm, at peace and protected. I took a deep breath, taking in his smell, and it relaxed me further.

"You better now?" he asked as he pulled away.

I nodded.

"Ok, now, I need your name, you never gave it to me last night"

"Oh, ok, it's Bella."

"Bella. Bella...?

"I think its Bella Swan, I can't really remember, but in my dreams, that's what I'm sometimes called."

"Ok. Are you hungry? What do you want to eat?" He asked me.

"I'm surprised you actually care. Why are you being nice to me? What do you want from me?

"I don't want anything. I just feel as if I have to help you." He replied. "I'm going to go downstairs, to tell my family you don't want to come down, and get you something to eat."

"All of your family?" I knew then I had to go. He may know I'm weak, but that didn't mean anyone else had to know. I could get through it, I would just breathe.

"Well yes, hence family meeting."

"It's ok, I-I'll go."

"Erm.. Ok? What changed your mind?"

"I'm stronger than this, I can do it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, let's get it over with quickly. Can I come back in here, when we're finished?" I answered hopefully.

"Yes, of course." He replied

I started to feel, all tingly inside. I think I was happy. I made sure my gun and blade were in the small of my back, and followed him out of the room.

As we were walking, I was stunned, this place looked so beautiful, the floor was practically shining, and the ceiling had chandeliers, hanging delicately.

"Wow, nice place you have here" I said

"Er ... yeah, it's not mine, it's my parents, but I have an apartment, a couple miles from here."

"Ok, cool" I replied.

We eventually made it to the family room, and I only saw two people standing there. There was a woman, with shiny chestnut coloured hair. A nice plain white silk shirt, whnhich hugged her figure, with a plain grey skirt, that complimented her grey eyes, and to top it all off, some nice white 4inch pumps. She was beautiful.

Beside her, stood a man, with dirty blonde hair, he looked young, and had an air of youthfulness. He has on a light blue shirt, with the top button undone. The shirt was tucked into navy blue dress pants, and some black loafers. They looked stunning together. I felt so out of place, so I remained behind Edward.

"Dad, I'm sorry for last night, I shouldn't have talked to you like that." Edward said

"That's ok; your mum has explained everything that happened. Aren't you going to introduce us to your guest?" His father asked him.

"Er, yeah. Dad, Mum this is Bella, Bella Swan. Bella this is my mum and dad; Carlisle and Esme." Edward introduced. But I still remained behind him. His dad looked intimidating, but his mum looked gentle.

"Well, hello Bella" His mum, Esme said.

"Er, hi" I muttered, barely audible to my own ears.

I whispered into Edward's ear "I'm scared again"

"Don't be it's alright." He took my hand, and I felt calm again.

However, from behind, I heard two clicks, which could only have been from the trigger of a gun. I quickly pulled out my gun and my blade and swivelled round.

There were four guns pointed at me.

Shit!

**DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

**THANKYOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU REVIEW. BUT WE NEED MORE PEOPLE. I KNOW WE CAN DO IT. THE MIDDLE BIT I HAD TO STRUGGLE THROUGH BUT PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK BY REVIEWING **

**Edward's POV**

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?"

I swivelled round, and the scene I saw shocked me.

My brothers, Emmett and Jasper were both holding their guns out at Bella. They both had two guns each. And Bella, had her gun in her right hand, and her knife was skilfully held in her left hand.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Calm down guys. This is Bella, my guest. Put your fucking guns down now." I said, furious that they were endangering her life.

"Tell her to drop hers first" Emmett said

"Ok, erm...er Bella, they are not going to harm you, please put your gun down."

"Well, if they're not going to harm me. Tell them to drop it first. I don't trust them; therefore my weapons aren't going anywhere." Bella replied.

"Ok, your gun is cute, but whose bullet do you think will hit first, ours or yours" Jasper inserted.

"Well, we're going to have to see about that, aren't we? I don't care if any of your bullets hit me; at least I'll be taking one of you down with me." Bella answered.

"Jasper, Emmet, put your guns down. Now!" My mother said with authoritative. A voice not to be disobeyed.

Immediately, their weapons went down.

"What about her?" Emmett complained.

"Ok, Bella, their guns are down, put your gun down." I whispered to her.

"Ok. I'm scared again." She whispered into my ear, as she lowered her weapons down slowly.

"It's ok, they won't hurt you. And I'll protect you if they try." I don't know where that came from. But a fierce protectiveness came over me, and in the next second I was standing in from of her.

"At least she's got guts." My father said from behind.

"Yeah, she looked like she was going to throw that blade. She didn't even break into a sweat." Jasper commented.

"Ok, put the weapons away. How many times do I have to tell you, there should be no weapons in the house?" Esme stated.

All the weapons went away, including Bella's; I saw how she tucked it into the small of her back. Jasper and Emmett made their way in beside my mum and dad. However, Bella still remained behind me.

"Ok, boys; this is Bella Swan. Bella, these are my other sons; Jasper and Emmett." Esme said.

Jasper pulled out his phone, no doubt tracking down Bella.

"She's with me so don't harm her, don't even scare her." I said

"Oooh, someone's gone all soft on us I see." Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett, for once act like a grown up."

"Don't tell me to shut up, I'm older than you asshole."

"Both of you shut up, you're giving your mother a headache." Our dad shouted.

"You're not making it any better by shouting." Emmett muttered

"Excuse me; is there something you want to say Emmett?"

"Erm... No."

"There better be nothing"

Jasper lifted his head from his phone and looked directly at Bella, who had shifted to standing next to me.

"The Bella Swan I have here, died at the age of 4. The others don't fit your appearance, or are much younger. Who the fuck are you?" Jasper snarled.

"I-I-I arrived at my uncle when I was 4. He could've made it look like I d-d-died."

"Or you could be pretending about who you are. What the fuck are you doing here? Are you some kind of spy? I say we just fucking kill her."

Bella started backing up, towards the door, but she was too slow, I had gone to stand at the door, so she bumped right into me. She jumped.

"I-I am Bella Swan."

"We're going to go to my room, I'll ask her some questions, and I'll tell you lot, later this evening."

"Oooh, Eddie boy here, thinks he can handle it."

I didn't even bother to retort to that stupid comment from Emmett. I grabbed Bella's hand, and started dragging her upstairs.

"Bella, you're going to have to talk. We need to see if you're going to be a threat to our family." I said as soon as the bedroom door was closed.

She took a couple of steps into the room, turned around and said "and what will you do, if I am a threat."

"We'll come to that when we get there." I replied emotionlessly.

"Ha! You're going to kill me. Funny!" Bella said flatly, she also had tears in her eyes.

"No-one is going to kill you, how many times do I have to tell you that. I am going to protect you."

"And how long is that going to last?"

"As long as you'll have me." I said earnestly.

"Why would I want you? Why would you want to be around me? Do you think this is a joke? We're talking about my fucking life. One I don't really have."She shouted

"I want to be around you, that's my decision. I just want to help you, but you have to talk."

"Ok. How about, for every question I answer, you have to answer one of mine. Honestly. And no matter how stupid the question is."

"Ok. But you might not like what you hear. And I don't want to see you screaming, or running, you asked for this ok?"

"Alright, I doubt mine is worse though."

"Where were you born" I asked first, trying to keep the conversation light.

"I don't know. I don't know my parents either. I only know my uncle, and that i was with him from the age of 4."

"Ok, erm... Er...I'm sorry."

"What do you need to be sorry for? Moving on, what do you do for a living?" She asked, her head, hanging, she wouldn't let me see her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"Well, erm, right now, I own a few companies; where they sell cars. And I'm studying to be a doctor." I answered "So, how were you when you were with your uncle?"

"I was tortured, I starved, day in day out, I was beaten, I've had it all don't to me. Apart from one thing, I was never raped; my virginity is still mine, it's my only thing." She answered quickly, however she had a glassy look in her eye, and tears were pouring down her face.

"Ok, that's my last question, I won't ask anymore."

"A bit of tears scaring you away. How did you get all your companies?" She asked, coming back to the present.

"Er... I-I erm...This may be one of the things, you don't want to hear."

"No, you have to tell me, I told you some of my private stuff, stuff I haven't ever said out loud."

"Ok, here we go. My dad is a drug lord. And he kills anyone who fucks with him, and so do my brothers. But I have never killed anyone, neither has my mum. I don't want to I want to be a doctor, I want to help people, and save lives." I said in a rush.

Bella just looked at me like I had gone mad, and started laughing. Yep, full blown laughter. Now I know that this girl has gone mad. What is wrong with her? Is she def, didn't she hear me."

"What the fuck is so funny?" I asked her.

"T-that's you're big secret" she said, still laughing.

"You don't care, that my dad's a drug lord?"

"Not really. My uncle was a drug lord; he used that to intimidate me. He also killed, and tortured people in front of me. It was disgusting though, I was always sick, and sometimes I just cried through the whole thing." She answered. "You know, I think that's the first time I've ever laughed like that" she continued on to say.

"Well, I think we should celebrate that. Can I take you out to dinner tomorrow evening?" I asked hesitantly.

"I-I-in a restaurant?" She asked, looking a bit scared.

"Of course, where else. It's ok if you don't want to go. I'll understand."

"No. No. I want to go, but I have nothing to wear. I've also never been, I'm going to be scared."

"It's ok, I'll help you, and my brothers' girlfriends will make sure you have something nice to wear."

"Your brothers' girlfriends? Are the0y going to pull out guns like your brothers did? Why are they going to like me? I don't like meeting new people."

"Well, you met me. And no, they are gentler, they definitely won't hurt you. You'll be fine, ok?"

"Ok, I guess, when will I meet them?"

"Well, seeing as today is Sunday today is family day. So, we all have dinner together this evening, the whole family will be there."

"Oh, well this is just getting better." She replied sarcastically.

"It will be fine, you can take a shower, and dinner will be in an hour." I said checking my watch.

"Ok, but I still want to wear joggers, they are comfortable. Erm... Edward, c-can I erm... Have a er... hug?" She asked hopefully.

The way she said my name was doing weird things to my body, I don't even want to explain. And she asked me for a hug, she was finally starting to relax around me. This made me feel great, over the fucking moon. "Yep, you can have a hug anytime." I walked over to her, and held her in my arms; she rested her head on my chest. It was perfect.

She then pulled away, too soon. "Thank you; I'll go erm... get ready." She said and walked off into the shower. I didn't even want to begin to think of her showering. Damn!

I put another pair of joggers on the bed, and a top of mine also with it. She looked sexy when she was wearing my clothes. "I put some clothes, on the bed for you." I shouted, so she can hear me in the shower.

"Thank you" I heard her mumble.

I decided, to go on my balcony, and just stood outside, taking in the fresh air. I thought about how my day had gone, picking up a total stranger. But I felt I knew her, she was so insecure, and I was going to make sure she knew how beautiful she truly was. Although Bella was scarred mentally and physically, I was going to help her, I was going to be with her.

"OI, EDDIE, DINNER IN FIVE MINUTES. Make sure you bring Bella with you, I kind of like her. She's got fire in her." Emmett shouted through the door. "And, oh yeah, Tanya is here, I thought you broke up with her." He continued and then left.

Shit! What the fuck was she doing here? Damn! The girl just didn't know when to stop. I had already told her I didn't like her that she should fuck off but no, she thought i was just getting stressed from the medical school I was going to. Bitch!

What was I going to do? Bella was going to be there as well.

"I-I'm er... ready, I guess." I heard from Bella. I immediately turned around; she looked good, even though she was only wearing jogging bottoms. Her hair was still wet from her shower, and she smelled good.

"Ok, er... let's go" I replied. I wasn't going to tell her about Tanya just yet. I didn't want to scare her.

We made it downstairs, and into the dining room, where Alice and Rosalie were standing. "Erm... Bella this is Alice; Jasper's girlfriend."

"Hi." She said, and went to hug Bella. Bella flinched but stood perfectly still.

"Hey" She replied shyly. She was so adorable.

"And this is Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend." I said

"Wow, you look beautiful." Bella said in greeting

"Thank you, I might just like you" Rosalie replied, and Bella smiled. She looked so beautiful.

We just stood there together, idle chatter amongst us. It was so comfortable being with Bella; she knew exactly what to say.

"Well, well, well who do we have here?" Tanya interrupted and sneered.

Rosalie rolled her eyes, and walked away; Alice did the same, and walked over to Jasper.

"Erm... Bella this is Tanya. Tanya this is Bella."

"Er... Hi" Bella hesitated

"I'm Edward's girlfriend." Tanya said loudly. Ugh! She was so fucking annoying.

"Ex-girlfriend Tanya. What are you even doing here? This is a family dinner."

Bella started laughing quietly, after I said this.

"What's so fucking funny Bella? Huh? Who the fuck do you think you are?" Tanya shouted at Bella.

**HA! HA! HA! I KNOW BAD CHAPTER ENDING RIGHT. TANYA'S A BITCH. BUT I KINDA LIKE IT.**

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW. I NEED SUPPORT AND ADVICE, SO I CAN MAKE THESE BETTER.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE. PLEASE REVIEW, MORE REVIEW = FASTER UPDATES.**

Bella POV

When Emmett and Jasper first entered, they fucking scared the shit out of me. At first, I thought it was my uncle's men coming to take me away. So immediately, I reached to the small of my back to get my gun and knife, and aimed. But Edward had acted like he'd known them, and then when he whispered in my ears, I shivered. He said he was going to protect me, and I believed him, his voice was so sincere.

It turned out Jasper and Emmett are his brothers. Their banter was amusing, and it intrigued me, I loved how they acted like a family, something I had never had, and I envied that. After, Jasper had searched me up, I didn't really mind because I was a stranger to their family. But then my name hadn't been in the system, I wasn't really surprised, I was a nobody, I didn't exist.

Jasper intimidated me, he thought about the stuff other hadn't, he said I could've been a spy or someone trying to kill them. Well, didn't he have I wide imagination, however I didn't blame him because, I would have the same thoughts if a stranger came up to me.

I think Edward noticed my discomfort, and led us both to his room. I loved it in his room, it was relaxing, peaceful, and all Edward. I then had to talk to Edward, it was nice, finally telling someone about myself, I felt as if a weight had been lifted, but I was still scared. He was the first person I had told, and he didn't judge me for it. He was kind and comforting, although he did look uncomfortable, he still stayed with me.

Then he told me something I sort of expected, he was the son of a drug lord. However, I wouldn't be surprised if he also helps closing "business deals". I was kind of surprised he told me, but he had. He made me laugh, really laugh, I really liked him. He was easy to be around, and easy to talk to. Then Edward had asked me on a date, a fucking date. I was so fucking excited, but I put on a calm facade. I was kind of scared also, seeing as I have never been to a restaurant, or dressed up fancy. I like him even more.

After came dinner, this is where I met Alice and Rosalie, who were both stunning in their beauty. Rosalie had strawberry blond, curly hair; it was so shiny and beautiful. She had a round face with plum lips, her figure was amazing, and the clothes she was wearing fitted her exactly. Alice, was also beautiful, she had short spiky hair, even though she was short, she wore killer heels to boost her up, and a perfect short dress that hugged her curves. I felt out of place in my joggers, no Edward's joggers and top.

However when I met them, they were so nice, and they were also easy to talk to. They made me feel like I was part of the family.

The all of a sudden a voice sneered, it turned out to be Edward's ex. She looked like a bitch, and I immediately disliked her, she looked fake. Her cleavage was bursting out of her too short dress, her blond hair wasn't real, and her roots were a dirty blond.

Then Edward made me laugh when he said this was a family dinner, and asked Tanya why she was even there. It turned out that Tanya didn't like me laughing at this.

"WHAT THE FUCKS SO FUNNY BELLA?" She sneered at me. "WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? IF I RECALL CLEARLY, YOU AREN'T A PART OF THIS FAMILY EITHER. DO YOU EVEN HAVE A FUCKING FAMILY?" She shouted in my face.

I hid my face behind Edward, she was right. I wasn't a part of the family, no matter how much I wanted to be. I didn't even have my own real family. I started sniffling behind Edward. To big men with guns, and i was fine, put a bitch in front of me and i was fucking weak. I wiped my tears, and moved to stand next to Edward. I was stronger than this.

"Don't you ever fucking talk like that to her, she does have a family, and she is a part of my family. Get the fuck out of here, I don't ever want to see you again." Edward snarled so low, I was almost shitting my knickers.

"You heard my son, you don't ever talk like that to my daughter, or anyone else in my family, now get the fuck out of here." Carlisle added.

Tanya stepped back. "Fucking bitch." She muttered

Edward was about to go for her, but I stopped him. I walked up to her and gave her a slap, hard. "Don't you ever talk to me like that. I haven't done anything to you" I told her, after I slapped her.

She scurried out of the house.

"Damn! I knew I liked her. Welcome to the family Bella." Emmett shouted. He then walked over to me and hugged me, I flinched again, but I didn't mind the contact.

"Well, you showed her." Rosalie said, after Emmett put me down.

"I mean what I said Bella. You are now part of the family. If you need anything just come to me. I trust you, don't let me regret it." Carlisle added.

I felt so happy; the excitement in me was too much. I ran over to Edward and I hugged him. He was stunned at first but then wrapped his arms around me.

Dinner was lovely, I laughed, I talked with my new family. It was great, and I could feel the love flowing through the room. Rosalie and Emmett held hands, and sneaked glances at each other, as did Jasper and Alice, and Carlisle and Esme. It was so sweet, I wondered if I would ever have that. Then my eyes landed on Edward.

Eventually, everyone started to go to their rooms for the night; I followed Edward and walked into his room. I went to sit on the bed; Edward went to wash up and came out wearing, plain black joggers, and a white wife-beater top. His torso was toned, and his pecs were-

"Erm... Bella are you alright" Edward interrupted

"Er...Yeah...Er...I'm fine." I replied, I could feel my whole body heat up, I could feel the blood hitting my cheeks. I was caught ogling his body, I was so embarrassed.

"Well, I'm going to sleep on the floor, you can have the bed." Edward said

"Uh, no it's ok, you can sleep on the bed, it's big enough for both of us, and i don't feel right letting you sleep on the floor in your own room"

"No, really Bella it's fine."

"Edward, if you sleep on the floor, then I'm going to sleep on that floor with you."

"There was no need for that. I will sleep on the bed." He muttered

"Now was that so hard" I teased

He joined me on the bed, and I moved over to make room for him. There was such a big gap in between us.

Eventually, I fell asleep, and I was tumbled into a dream.

_Dream State_

"Hahahaha! You think someone's going to save you? You think you have a family? You have no one, but me. You should be fucking grateful you even have me." My uncle snarled in my face.

"No one loves you. Love doesn't even exist." He continued, and threw me in to a windowless room. It was dark, so dark. I started sobbing, and crying. No one was coming for me. I was all alone,

_Dream State Over _

I woke up, and I was crying, and I couldn't stop. But Edward was there, and he was holding me, just like he had been the other night.

"It's ok. I'm here, you're not alone, and you have a family. I'm here" He whispered to me repeatedly.

I fell asleep again, and it was dreamless.

I woke up, and as I blinked, I saw to light green eyes, looking straight back at me. It was Edward, his gaze was so intense, I felt as if he could see right through me. His hair was dishevelled, and sexy, I felt like running my hand though it, but I kept still.

"Did you sleep ok?" He asked me quietly.

"Yes, thank you for what you did last night. I like sleeping in your arms." I whispered, shyly.

He smiled, a full smile exposing all his teeth. He was so beautiful, and he was laying here with me.

"I can't wait for our date tonight." He whispered quietly.

"Oh, yeah. Neither can I. But I still have nothing to wear."

"That's ok, remember, my brothers' girlfriends will help you" he replied.

"Ok. Thank you."

"I'm the one who's thankful, darling"

My heart skipped a beat at the endearment.

"I'm going to have a shower." I said, moving out the bed.

"Ok."

I walked to the shower, with a big smile on my face. I was fucking happy. I lathered my body with soap, and then shampooed my hair. I then rinsed it all out.

I stepped out of the shower, and took a towel from the rack, and wrapped it around my body. SHIT! Edward was going to be out there, and I was going out there practically naked, with only a towel.

I opened the door, but to my surprise it was empty. I was a bit disappointed, didn't he want to see me, I thought this morning was going well. But then, I found some pair of joggers and top, folded neatly on the bed with a note on top. It read;

_**Morning Darling,**_

_**I've just gone downstairs to use the spare shower.**_

_**Then I'm going to make breakfast.**_

_**Meet me in the dining room.**_

_**Yours, Edward.**_

I was fucking jump up and down, I was so excited, I also, read the last line a couple of times. Then doubts started to prick in my mind. Maybe he did it by accident; he might not have meant it like that.

I hurriedly changed and made my way downstairs. On my way I passed Emmett.

"Hey, lil sis." He said in greeting, and gave me a hug. This time I didn't flinch.

"Hey Emmett" I said in reply.

"Let me just get a shower, and I'll meet you downstairs" He said and walked off, into his room.

I returned to my route, and went to the dining room. I was empty, but I could hear something frying in the kitchen, so I went there. I saw Edward, cooking in a different pair of joggers, and a different wife-beater. Damn! A man in a kitchen cooking, was fucking hot, I had only seen this on TV's. But real, damn.

"Morning Edward, what are you doing?" I said to alert him of my presence.

"Oh, hi, I never even saw you there. I made breakfast, eggs, bacon and toast." He slid the last egg he was cooking on a plate.

"Huh? You made me breakfast?" I asked, I know in the note, he said he was making breakfast. But i didn't think it was for me.

"Bella, you need to stop acting surprise when I do something for you. I hope to do many more things for you. Ok?"

"er...erm... ok, I guess."

"Good, now go and sit down, while I bring in breakfast."

I walked feebly, and went to sit down on the big dining table. Edward came and sat next to me, and he kissed my cheek. Yep, he fucking kissed my cheek. I was over the fucking moon, i know it was just check, but it was my first kiss anywhere.

"W-why did you do that?" I asked, still surprised

"y-you didn't like it? I'm sorry I should've asked. I won't-"

"Edward, I loved it. I was just surprised, it felt great."I rushed

"Oh, well maybe I should do it more often" he smirked.

He got up, and kissed my cheek again. I smiled up at him, he was so charming, then he smiled back.

"Go, on eat up. You can tell me if it isn't great, I won't mind," He said

I took a bite, and everything tasted delicious. The meal was amazing. And I ate it all.

"Well, I'm going to guess that it was good." He said.

"Yeah, it was great. Thank you very much Edward." I got up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm going to be make breakfast often, if you like it that much."

I giggled.

"Hey Bella!" I heard from the doorway. It was Rosalie and Alice

"Hi." I replied

"Yay! We're going to go shopping."

"Shopping?" I asked

"Yes, we heard someone has a date tonight with nothing to wear"

"Shopping for me? Er.. I don't think that's necessary." I muttered

"Bella, what did I just say. You are also going because you deserve it. Oh and here's my card. Buy whatever you want." Edward said handing me my card.

"Edward, this is too much. Really I don't need anything."

"Bella, please take the card, for me. Please." He asked, and gave me the smile I couldn't resist.

"Ok, do you need anything?"

"No, darling I'm fine. Just get anything you need." He kissed me on my cheek. "Have fun" and with that he left.

"Ok Let's go!" Alice and Rosalie chorused.

We were in New York, for about 5 hours. Rosalie, and Alice both made me try on tonnes of dresses. I hadn't brought way more than I had needed. But both Rosalie and Alice said not to worry, that they had the money, and it was Edward's card. I had brought many dresses, many pairs of shoes, bras, knickers, some make-up, jeans, tops, skirts and different accessories.

"Thank you Rosalie and Alice, I really had fun, and you really helped. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but we're still going to help you get ready for your date." Alice said

"Yeah, we'll you pick out what to wear, and style your hair" Rosalie added

"Oh, thank you so much. Let me just go quickly thank Edward."

I went up to his room and saw his door ajar. What I saw stunned the fuck out of me. I saw Tanya, pull Edward into a kiss. A fucking Kiss.

I dropped the shopping bags, turned around and just walked out the house.

**PLEASE DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**MORE REVIEWS – MORE UPDATES**

**TELL ME WHAT U THINK **

**THANK YOU!**

**DON'T FORGET MORE REVIEWS=FASTER UPDATES**

**I WANT TO AT LEAST GET TO 20 REVIEWS. I NEED YOUR HELP. SO PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW.**

**YOU CAN DO IT. GO ON.**


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK ME LONG TO UPDATE.**

**SCHOOL STARTED THIS WEEK AND WELL... UGH!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Edward's POV**

Bella had just gone into the shower. Damn! I hated her uncle for causing her to have these traumatising dreams. When I saw him, I was going to put a fucking bullet in his head. Bastard.

However, Bella in the shower got rid of my murderous thoughts. Drops of water running down her slick toned stomach, her hands running over her body with soap.

Stop!

I had to get out of the room before I did something I may regret. I left Bella some clothes on the bed, with a note folded neatly on top of the clothes. I went down to the second floor to the spare shower; I got in, showered, shampooed and got rid of my morning hard-on. I imagined Bella in the shower with me, and her fingers caressing me. Within a few thrusts I was spent. I then had to shower again. I got out and went downstairs to make some breakfast.

I was making eggs, bacon and toast. My Bella came downstairs and was surprised I was making her breakfast. And that same morning I gave her a kiss on the cheek, and she blushed; she was so fucking adorable.

I then had to practically beg her to take my card to go shopping.

After, I went upstairs to check over the import of drugs we were receiving from Russia. The deal was still on, we were going to be meeting in Chicago by the pier. I was thinking of asking Bella to accompany me, because there was going to be a meeting, with every other drug dealer in the city to discuss about turfs, but I wasn't sure if she'd accept.

I couldn't wait for our date tonight. I checked around the house and noticed I was the only one in. Apparently my mum and dad had gone on a small vacation for a couple of days. Emmett and Jasper had gone to pick up a new car they had bought. I went to my wardrobe to see what I could wear for tonight; hopefully tonight Bella would be my girlfriend. I flicked through the ridiculous amount of suits I owned; my wardrobe was a whole room on its own.

"Edward" a voice sung behind me. I knew immediately who it was; it was Tanya.

"What the fuck are you doing here? I thought I didn't want to ever see you again."

"Come on Edward, we both know you didn't mean that. I know you want me." She said

"Get the fuck out of here Tanya."

"What're you going to do Edward? You going to hit me? We both know you don't hit girls."

I could hear voices coming from downstairs, but I wasn't sure who it was. I had to get rid of this bitch.

"Tanya you need to fucking leave. Now!"

"Ok, how about a kiss goodbye?"

Before I could even comprehend what she had said, she had grabbed my head, and thrust her tongue into my mouth forcefully. I heard something being dropped, I whipped my head up – and saw Bella walking out of the room.

I threw Tanya off me, and went straight for Bella.

"Bella!" I shouted to try and gain her attention, she turned around, but she had a dazed look on her face, like she didn't see me. She continued walking to the door, up the pathway and out of the gates. I chased after her.

"Bella! It's not what you think. Bella!"

I picked up my speed and eventually caught her hand.

She whirled around and slapped me. Hard.

"DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN. I THOUGHT YOU LIKED ME. I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE FIRST PERSON TO EVER LIKE ME. WELL WASN'T I DUMB, TO THINK YOU WOULD ACTUALLY LIKE ME. GO RUN TO YOUR OTHER BITCH." She yelled at me, I let her get it all out.

"Look, Bella I didn't do anything. She kissed me. I do like you Bella, I like you a lot." I told her quickly.

"You don't like me Edward. Just leave me alone." She started to cry.

"Please Bella, listen to me, I didn't do anything, I can't leave you alone. I really like you, and I want to be with you. Don't you trust me Bella?"

"You only think you like me Edward. I'm not worth it. Tanya is better looking than me, and everyone knows she has more money than me, and more importantly she has her own f-f-fam-"

I didn't let her finish her sentence. I grabbed the side of her face and crashed my lips onto hers. I drove my tongue into her mouth, and tasted my Bella. She tasted of cinnamon, she was so fucking sweet. After a while she put her arms around my neck, and pulled me towards her. Then she traced her tongue tentatively, on my lips, and I moaned. She then thrust her tongue into my mouth, it was heavenly. Fuck! I sucked on her tongue gently, and I pulled her tightly to me. Eventually we had to come up for air.

"Y-you have to believe me Bella." I said breathlessly.

"I-I do. That was a hell of kiss, and the best first kiss ever." She replied breathlessly.

"Well, I do try, darling." I was filled with joy and pride, that I was the first and only person to have touched her perfect lips. She had the biggest smile on her face, and I had put that there.

"Will you come back inside with me now?" I asked hopefully. I wouldn't know what to do if she had said no. If she had rejected me.

"Yes, definitely, but first I want that bitch out of there."

"That will definitely be arranged. Er... Bella, will you still go out with me tonight?"

"Er... ok, if you still want to?" she replied

"Of course I want to. I've been thinking about it all day."

"Really?" She asked as she wiped away her tears.

"Yes, really. Come on let's walk back." I grabbed her hand, and we started walking back to the house.

"Oh, and Bella, you always have a family, with us. Ok?"

"Ok." She replied quietly.

"Kick the bitch out of here." We heard Rosalie shouting.

Alice had dragged Tanya by the hair, to the side walk.

"Don't you ever fucking come back, you complete and utter arse." Alice added.

We all stood there and watched her limp her way down the secluded road.

"I will get you all back! Just wait and see" I thougth I heard Tanya mutter, but I wasn't sure.

"And you, why did you let her in?" Rosalie asked, while poking me in the chest.

"Ow. And I didn't let her in. The door must've been left unlocked by you lot who went shopping. I was trying to pick out what I was going to wear for tonight. When I heard her call my name from behind me."

"Oh. Well you should've kicked her out" Rosalie continued to berate me.

"Yeah he should've, but he's too respectful. Remember, he doesn't ever hit a woman." Alice said.

"Well, she wasn't a woman, she's a bitch." Bella added. "Anyway, I need you two to help me get ready for my date, will you please help me? I don't know what to do."

"Of course we'll help you, we told you we will. Come on let's go. How long do we have Edward?" Alice shouted.

"Well, the dinner reservations are in 3 hours, so we have to leave in 2 and a half hours ok?" I answered.

They yanked Bella out of my hand, and were already running in the direction of the house. Women! I walked slowly back to the house, and thought of how close I had come today, in losing Bella. I think I was falling for her, and I was falling quickly. I felt so lost, I didn't know what to do. Should I tell her? But, what if she wasn't ready for that? What if she made a run when I tell her? But what if she loved me back?

I had arrived at the house; I went to take a shower in order to get ready for my date. I got out of the shower aft 20 minutes, and walked into my wardrobe. What to wear? I searched through my suit racks, and found a navy blue suit I loved; it had been a gift from my mum for my birthday. It was custom made and probably the most comfortable suit I owned. I paired it with a light blue silk, Versace shirt I had brought for myself a couple of months ago. I paired my suit nicely with some black Italian loafers.

I went to the mirror, and tried to tame my wild hair, but with all my effort it wouldn't stay in line. The beast couldn't be tamed, so I just left it. I put on some plain silver cufflinks and a silver Monte Carlo watch.

Well, if I do say so myself, I looked rather neat.

I went downstairs to the living room and saw my brothers Jasper and Emmett playing the Xbox. They were obsessed.

"Well, well, well what do we have here Eddie?"

"Shut up Emmett. I'm just taking Bella out."

"Looks like more than that, kiddo." Emmett replied.

"I'm not a kid Emmett. Just shut up!"

"Well, I think you look rather smart." Jasper said, stopping the argument that was sure to have followed on.

"Thank you."

"I'm ready" I heard quietly from behind

I turned around and I was fucking speechless. My Bella looked like a frickin' goddess. She was dressed in a dark blue dress, which complimented her pale skin colour. Her dress stopped a few inches before her knee, revealing her long, smooth, sexy legs. The dress was strapless, and her shoulders blades were showing. On her feet she wore shiny black 5inch pumps, which elongated her gorgeous legs. She had on a simple diamond necklace that matched her diamond studs. Her hair was curled expertly around her beautiful face. I stood there stunned with my mouth wide open.

"Damn, your girl looks fucking hot." Emmett said.

I looked up to Bella's face and saw her blushing.

"Shut up Emmett, don't you have a girlfriend?" I growled.

"Oooh, someone's getting a little touchy"

"Well, what do you think?" Bella asked

"Er...you look err... you looking amazing Bella."

"Well...Er... so do you."

"Awww, don't they just remind you of a couple of teenagers going on their first date." Emmett interrupted.

"Fuck off Emmett." I said

"Well, it's all thanks to our hard work." Rosalie said, gesturing to herself and Alice.

"Yeah, Thank you Rosalie, and Alice." Bella said

"Come on Bella, Let's go. We'll be back, when we get back." I said to no one in particular. I grabbed Bella's hand, and pulled her into my Aston Martin.

"Wow, sweet car."

"Thank you, I bought it for myself last year." I pronounced

"Damn!"

We drove to the restaurant in comfortable silence. I sneaked glances at Bella, and when I wasn't looking, out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me. I have to admit, I was nervous as hell, this needed to go perfectly.

We arrived at the restaurant, I exited the car, and went to open Bella's door.

"I could've done that." She uttered

"You could've, but I wanted to do it for you."

"Well...er...thanks."

"You're welcome. Why don't you like people doing stuff for you." I asked her, as we walked into the restaurant.

"Because I can do it myself."

"Mr Cullen, so lovely to have you here, this beautiful evening. Allow me to escort you to your table."

This is why I picked this restaurant; they all wanted to kiss my arse.

"Thank you" I said to our waiter. I pulled out Bella's chair and went to sit opposite her.

"I'll be back with the menus." Our waiter told us.

"Wow, I've never been to a restaurant. You look really good Edward."

"Thank you, you're looking way better than me though." I answered

I was rewarded with her sweet blush.

"Here are your menus" The waiter came over. "I'll be back to take your orders."

"So, Bella, anything in particular you would like to eat?"

"I don't mind, I'll have what you're having."

"Are you sure?"

"Er...Yes, I'm sure." She replied nervously.

The waiter came back and I told him what we would be having, he then left.

I took Bella's hand across the table and felt her relax considerably. "Bella you have to relax. What's the matter?" I asked, concerned.

"I just feel so out of place, in this dress, shoes, and the restaurant."

"Bella, relax. You are exactly perfect where you are, and that's with me."

She smiled, and her whole face lit up, she looked so damn beautiful, she took my breath away.

"Thank you, I guessed I needed that." Bella replied

"Anytime, darling"

The waiter came over with our food. It was Italian Spaghetti Bolognese, followed by garlic bread on the side, and wedges.

"Mmmm" this tastes really good. Bella said.

"I thought you might like it, its spaghetti Bolognese. My mum always cooked it for me, she still does." I replied.

"That's sweet" Bella added, but I could see the faraway look in her eyes.

"Bella! Bella!" I grabbed her hands.

"Huh? What?"

"What were you thinking about Bella?"

"Nothing. Er... I'm not that hungry anymore, but you can keep eating. Er... I need to go to the erm... bathroom."

"Bella what's the matter?" But she had already gone. Dammit! I shouldn't have mentioned the mum thing. What was wrong with me? Fucking hell, sometimes I was just such an idiot.

After 20 full minutes Bella emerged.

"Sorry about that. How was the food?" She said, trying to change the subject at hand. I could tell that she'd been crying.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward! What, so you can't talk about your mum when I'm around?"

"No. Look Bella, are you sure you're ok?"

"Edward! I said I'm fine! Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I was just making sure you're ok. You don't need to get snippy?"

"I'm not being snippy! Just take me home" She shouted and was out of the restaurant.

I went over to our waiter, and paid our bill, on the way out I saw a couple of girls laughing. I always saw them when I came to the restaurant.

"Look, she's gone running out."

"Serve's her right. Who the hell does she think she is?"

"The bitch."

What the fuck were they talking about? What the hell happened in the damn toilets?

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

**MORE REVIEWS – MORE UPDATES **


	7. Chapter 7

**SORRY FOR LATE UPDATES**

**FORGIVE ME – BUT HERE YA GO – DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**

"Who the fuck do you think you are, messing with our Tanya?"

I heard as I walked out of the bathroom, just about to wash my hands.

"Er.. I don't know who you are" I replied, seeing three girls standing in front of me.

"We're Tanya's friend. You are not good enough for Edward. Just let Tanya have him, jheeze some people are so greedy."

The blonde girl on the right uttered. I punched her; I heard a crunch and knew her nose was broken.

"What the fuck? Who the fuck do you think you are? Bitch."

"I'm Bella Swan and you don't ever fucking talk to me like that." I stated calmly.

"What didn't your mamma teach you any manners? Oh, yeah, that's right; Bella here doesn't have a mum, so no manners for you."

I started to launch myself at her, but two of them came round my back, and grabbed my arms.

Slam! The blonde girl's fist went straight to my stomach. Slam! There went my ribs.

"You see bitch, you don't ever slap me, and you definitely don't ever steal my friend's boyfriend. Got it!"

Slam! She just punched where I had been stabbed, and I slumped to the floor. I couldn't breathe, my stomach hurt too much.

"See ya bitch" all three chorused and left the bathroom.

I mustered all my strength and stood up. I went to the sink and dabbed my face with cold water. I raced to the toilet, and threw up all the spaghetti I managed to get down.

I rinsed out my mouth, fixed myself up a bit so that I could appear normal at least.

I put on a brave face, and went back out to meet Edward.

"Sorry about that. How was the food?" I said, trying to appear calm, and not show the pain I was in, on my face.

"Bella, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Edward! What, so you can't talk about your mum when I'm around?" Becoming angry, an emotion I was used to. I didn't want to be scared.

"No. Look Bella, are you sure you're ok?" He asked with a confused expression.

"Edward! I said I'm fine! Didn't you hear me the first time?"

"I was just making sure you're ok. You don't need to get snippy?"

"I'm not being snippy! Just take me home" I shouted and was out of the restaurant, I needed fresh air, I couldn't breathe, and I could see the girls staring at me, watching my every move.

I stood by the car, the pain was becoming intense, I sunk to the ground by the car, I could feel myself slipping into a black void. I couldn't keep awake much longer. I heard footsteps approaching.

"Bella! Bella! What the fuck is wrong with you? What happened when you were in the toilets?"

"Edward." I whispered, and I slipped into the void.

I woke up carefully, someone was holding my hand and I was lying down somewhere soft and comfortable. I knew it was Edward; no one else would try to comfort me.

"Bella! Are you awake?"

"Yes Edward, I'm fine."

"Don't fucking tell me you're fine Bella" he whispered harshly. I flinched.

"I'm fine" I repeated

"Then what the fuck are those bruises doing on your stomach, when they weren't there a few days ago? And you're stab wound also looks worse than it did? Tell me what the fuck happened?"

"Edward, it was nothing. Honestly, I'm fine" I don't know why, but I didn't want to tell him what happened. I could look after myself.

He snatched his hand away from mine and started pacing the room.

"Why are you doing this to me Bella? What have I done to you that you can't tell me what the fuck happened? I'm going out of my fucking mind." Frustration evident in his movements

"Edward." I whispered gently. He walked over to me and lay next to me on the bed. I turned my body so I was snuggled into his chest. "My torso; it doesn't feel as painful as it did before."

"I put some balm to alleviate the pain. Bella, please tell me what happened"

"You have to promise not to get mad, or hate me" I mustered. I couldn't bear to have him hate me.

"I won't ever hate you Bella." He replied sincerely

"What about getting mad?" I enquired

"Somebody hurt you; of course I'm going to get fucking mad. And I'm going to kill the motherfucker." He snarled

I could feel his body vibrating with anger. I put my hand over his chest and he calmed a little.

"I will tell you, but don't kill anyone. Just stay here and hold me. Please" I whispered brokenly

"Ok. I'll try."

"It was just some girls, they hit me around, and talked about my mum. I slapped one of them. It got worse, and then they left." I said as quickly as possible

"Girls? What girls? It was the girls laughing outside the bathroom" He said, things clicking into place.

He got up from the bed, walked to his bedside draw and pulled out a gun. Yup. A gun.

"W-what are you doing with that?" I asked nervously

"I'm going to hurt them, like they hurt you."

"But Edward, you said you were going to stay here, and hold me. And what happened to not hurting women?"

"Ok. I'll just get them tomorrow." He put his gun on the night stand and came back on the bed, ignoring my question.

"This is why I didn't want to tell you."

"I'm sorry but when someone hurts my fucking woman, they have to pay. I don't care who." He said and kissed me on the lips possessively. Mmmm. He was so sweet, and he cared for me. I lost myself in the kiss, he growled into my mouth and I gasped. He held the back of my neck securing me into place as his mouth ravished mine – I was gasping panting, I felt hot.

"Edward" I whimpered

"Bella" he growled "You are so goddamn beautiful, i could kiss you all day"

"I wouldn't mind" I whispered staring into his eyes. They were almost fully black, need and passion evident in his eyes.

"Edward, I ache I don't know what's wrong with me."

**PLEASE REVIEW – TELL ME WAT U THINK**

**LEMONS COMIN UP – OR DO U THINK IT TOOOO SOON?**

**REVIEW AND LEMME KNOW**

**SORRY ITS SHORT**


	8. Chapter 8

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**EDWARD'S POV**

I can't believe she had just said that to me. My dick was already hard, and now it was just painful. All because of Bella, she was such a temptress, and I had to have her, but I couldn't not with everything she had been through. She had to be absolutely ready, and she wasn't yet, she still stammered in my presence was mostly always nervous. I had to show her how beautiful she really was.

"Bella! You can't say things like that to me right now. I want you too much." I said strained.

"But Edward I feel empty, and wet." She then grabbed my head and attacked my lips; I didn't know what the hell she was doing. She had become possessive and I loved it. Mmmmmhh.

I immediately flipped over and ravished her lips. I need her too bad. I lifted my head and looked into her eyes. Fear, evident was planted on her small angelic face, instantly I rolled off her body and walked briskly to the door.

"I'm going out for fresh air, I need to calm down. Way down" I said without looking at her

I was angry, how could I have done that to her?

But why was she scared? I wasn't going to hurt her.

I walked out of the house, and just walked in the open area we had. My thoughts were all just jumbled, the way I felt about Bella was just too sudden – they were coming too fast. Ugh! And sexually I wanted her, needed her. But I couldn't have her; she was never going to be ready after what her bastard uncle did to her.

"Edward" I heard softly from behind. It was Bella.

"What?" I growled anger still evident in my voice, I tried to soften it but it just wasn't happening.

"What happened?" she asked innocently

I laughed humourlessly. "That was me losing control. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"But I liked that you lost control over me. And I know you won't hurt me."

"You liked that? Are you insane Bella? I could've hurt you. You're not ready; I saw the look of fear in your eyes and don't lie to me."

"Yes Edward, I loved it. I'm not insane at least I don't think so. I was only scared because you flipped me over so quickly, I wasn't expecting it."

"Whatever you say Bell won't change anything. We're not doing anything."

She walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my waist.

"I like you a lot Edward and I'm so glad you rescued me, I'm glad I met you as well." She confessed quietly.

"I like you a lot too Bella." I said and wrapped my arms around her. "You're suppose to still be in Bella, its 1am and you're torso still hasn't healed."

"I'll go if you come with me. I don't want to be by myself."

"I'll come but Bella know that absolutely nothing will happen between us, ok Bella."

Her expression dropped a little. "Ok, but can I have at least a kiss goodnight?" She asked as we walked upstairs.

We arrived at the bedroom I laid her down and then lay next to her. "Of course you can." With the intention of pecking her goodnight, my lips descended onto hers. However, that is not what Bella had in mind. Grabbing my head she forced my head down and drove her tongue into the cavern of my mouth. She sucked my tongue and scraped my lips with her teeth. My hands landed on hips and I was moving her closer to me. She moaned in my ear.

"Bella!"

She dragged her face from mine etched with surprise, need, passion and desire. I had to look away and calm my breathing right down, we were both panting. When I was back in control of my body I turned to face her.

"Bella, I told you we couldn't do this. You're not ready I don't want to hurt you. And I've just found you; I want this relationship to last.

"Oh and you think I don't? I understand if you don't want me, you just have to say so!" She shouted, frustrated. She stood up and started to remove the bed covers, and also grabbing a pillow.

"I want you way more than you want me Bella. Trust me. I need you, but we have to slow down."

"Well slow down by your fucking self" She said, and with that she stomped off out the door.

When she left I just laid there. She needed to calm down and so did my body. I tried to sleep but I just kept tossing and turning, I missed Bella snuggled to my chest. She'd only slept with me for a night as well. I'd just go and check on Bella, make sure she's ok.

I trotted downstairs and saw Bella moving restlessly on the couch in the living room. She must've been having a nightmare. I walked over to her and tapped her shoulders.

"Please!" She said and the fear in her voice made me angry.

"Bella! Wake up!" I said.

"Edward" She said sitting up confused and sweating.

"I thought you were having a nightmare, I came to check on you."

"Is that it? I'm fine. Go away" She was still scared, I could see it in the way her shoulders shook. But she wasn't talking to me; she wasn't telling me what happened.

"Look Bella, I'm sorry for what happened earlier but please come back to bed." I said thinking that I could get her to talk to me.

"Edward Just leave me alone, I'm fine where I am." He voice shook

"You are not fine Bella! Stop telling me that. You're hurting and you won't let me help you tell me what to do."

"I said I'm fine Edward. I don't need help I can do it on my own."

"Fine Bella! I can see you don't trust me. Whatever!" I shouted at her and went back upstairs

As I was going upstairs I could hear her sobbing on the couch. I was stuck I didn't know what to do. Frustrated and angry I laid on the bed, but I didn't sleep. I needed to get away, to calm down sort out my feelings as well.

I packed my bags with a few necessities, took my wallet and left a note for my mum and dad. I was going to leave a note for Bella but I didn't know what to write.

I went out of the house using the back door so Bella couldn't see me. I called a cab to take me to the airport. I was going to go to our small villa in Italy.

**WHA THE HELL IS WRONG WITH BELLA AND EDWARD?**

**THEY NEED TO GET BACK TOGETHER**

**WHERE'S THE LEMONS?**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

**HERE YA GO. ANOTHER CHAPTER. THANKS FOR READING**

**Bella POV**

I was so restless about what happened last night, my body ached all over and I missed being snuggled up to Edward, he was always so comforting. I checked the time and it read 6:00am in bright red letters on the digital. I knew last night I was being angry for no reason but I didn't know why – I was not the type to be emotional. Hell, I hadn't even felt these kinds of emotions until I met Edward. Ugh! I really needed to go apologise to him for yesterday.

I threw the covers off my body and stretched a little. I tentatively walked up the stairs and stood outside his room. What to say? What to say? Hmmm, apology first then grovel. I knocked a little and then walked inside.

I stepped in and the bed looked absolutely neat, like it hadn't been slept in for the night. Maybe he was in the bathroom, I went and knocked on the door but seeing as I wasn't receiving a reply I opened the door. It was also empty. Maybe he went out quickly and would be back soon.

I decided to take a shower and make myself look neat for breakfast this morning. I took out one of the new Jeans I had bought and a plain grey sweater.

As I descended the stairs, I saw everyone sitting around the dining table but Edward wasn't there.

"Good morning Bella, you are rocking those new clothes." Alice called over

"Yeah I have to agree" Rosalie also said

"Thank you" I muttered quietly and walked round the table to take my seat as well. "Err... does anyone know where Edward is?"

"Bella erm... Edward's just gone on a quick trip darling." Esme supplied

"Er... ok" I replied. Where the hell had Edward gone? And why hadn't he told me?

Esme, obviously noticing the confused expression plastered on my face said "Don't worry darling, he should be here soon."

"Yeah, but he still should have told her where the fuck he went." Carlisle muttered

"No swearing around the table." Esme scolded

"Sorry darling."

Everybody started digging in and eating, but I still didn't feel alright my stomach was doing somersaults and not in a good way, I felt like something bad was going to happen.

I excused myself from the table and told them I was going to wait for Edward in his room.

I lay there all day. Waiting. It turned about 5.00pm when I made my decision to leave. The fact that Edward hadn't called me or told me where he was just goes to show he didn't care about me.

I took my dagger from the bottom draw and tucked it into my combat boots. I then took my gun and tucked it into the small of my back. I left all the other stuff I had bought, they wouldn't be needed. I would have to look for a job and start living as best as I could.

However the thought of leaving Edward made me cry, I cried for about an hour. Talk about wasting time. I grabbed one of the new jackets Edward had bought me and made my way downstairs.

"Err... Bella where'd you think you're going?" Emmett's voice boomed behind me.

"Fuck Emmet! You almost gave me a heart attack."

"Sorry. But you didn't really answer my question. Where are you going?"

"Out."

"Out? You mean you're running away. But why?"

"I'm not running. I'm going for a walk."

"Of course. What did Edward do?" Emmett pestered

"He didn't do anything."

"Ok. I know you are running so here's a cell phone in case you need us. And here's a credit card, in case you need some cash."

"I'm not running and I don't need that, I'm just going for a walk" I almost shouted.

"Well if you're going for a walk just take the stuff and bring it back."

"I don't need it."

"Bella. Take it! Now!" He growled. I jumped and took the damn stuff.

"Damn" I breathed

"I'm sorry to be mean and bossy but I know Edward wouldn't really like you alone without anything and neither would I. I kind of like you."

"Thank you." I said with a smile

In the next minute, he was hugging me. He then whispered into my ear "Come back soon"

"Thank you Emmett. Bye"

"Bye"

I had to get out, I was close to tears and I knew I was all cried out for today. I walked out the door, down the path and out the gate. I stood there for a bit and pulled myself together.

I stuck my hands in my coat pocket, pulled up my hoodie and started walking up the road with my head down. I walked fast and smooth, I felt a bit confident. It was about 9.00pm when I left the house, so I had to find somewhere to stay. But I couldn't sleep in a hotel, cheap hotels is where my uncle used to always make me sleep, on the floor – it brought up too many damn memories.

I wished Edward was here.

I turned the next street, it looked a bit deserted.

However, I kept my face down and continued walking. I then walked into someone's chest. I went to grab my gun, until I heard the voice.

"Bella!" I heard Edward's voice.

Shit. Damn. Fuck. So much for leaving inconspicuously.

"W-what are you doing Bella? W-w-where are you going?"

"I'm... er... going for a walk."

"Don't lie to me Bella."He said so quietly, it sounded like a threat.

"I'm... erm... I'm... Leaving." I said the last word quietly it was barely a whisper.

"Y-you're leaving? To where? W-why?" His voice was shaking. But I didn't know what to do about it.

"Er...Erm...I need to move on. You know do something with my life." I mumbled

"Why are you leaving me Bella?" He asked his face expressionless

"Well it shows you don't need me. You couldn't even tell me where you were going this morning. And this morning when I needed you, you weren't there. I was hurt. Again. And you couldn't even call." I shouted at him releasing all my pent up anger aimed at him

"I didn't leave you. I needed time to think and realise how I feel. As soon as I got to Italy I started to miss you and came back, Bella. I'm sorry I wasn't here this morning and that I h-hurt you. But please, please don't leave." And his suddenly expressionless face was filled with pain. Weariness was etched into his face as well.

"Edward, we both know this isn't going to work. So what's the point in trying." I stated, defeated

"Please don't say that. Give me a chance I can make this work." He pleaded and tears were running down his face.

I couldn't stand looking at him like that. "One more chance." I whispered, barely audible.

He stalked over to me, lifted me up against the wall and crushed me with his lips. He tasted so good. He drove his tongue straight into my mouth and I whimpered, leaning into him. My arms around his neck tightened and my legs tightened around his hips. "Bella" He whispered into my ear planting kisses along my jaw and down my neck.

"Mmmm...Edward" I whispered.

"We can't do this here Bella. It's too cold, you could get sick" he murmured.

Slowly, I unwrapped my legs and arms and Edward leaned back. I missed the heat he was giving off.

"There's this great hotel around the corner. Let's go there, I can't wait anymore. And it's like a second home for us – my family."

"Mmmm... Edward. Ok." I trusted him and we were finally going to do what I've wanting to do for a while.

Edward picked up his stuff, ignoring any help from me and we both started walking to the hotel Edward was talking about - gazing at each other. I smiled, I was happy again and Edward was here. With me.

Finally we reached the hotel and Edward talked to the reception person who allowed us straight in to what was called the Penthouse. We rode up the elevator to the highest floor and stepped out.

This didn't look like any hotel I'd ever been in. It was like a house, even better. The place was so big, open and wide and the view was amazing. I couldn't catch everything, we first stepped into the living room with a colour scheme of Gold, cream and white. It was beautiful, something out of a fairytale. I then walked forward, into the bedroom where the bed dominated the room which was black and white. It was astounding; I couldn't take it all in.

I turned around and Edward was there, his face was beautiful I could see hunger and desire in his eyes and I could feel the waves of sexual tension were rolling off of him.

He came over and grabbed me straight into a kiss. Unlike the other kisses this was hot, intense and passionate. I pulled his head wanting to dominate this kiss. Our tongues lashed at each other, telling the other to surrender, I did in the end, and he picked me up and laid me on the bed.

"Before we do this Bella, I just wanted to let you know: I love you Bella. I really love you Bella, so much. And after this I want us to be together like a normal couple, I want you to also come live with me Bella. Ok?"

Edward loved me? Edward loved me. He loved me.

I stared up at him, dazed, I could see the love blazing in his eyes, he was great, magnificent and he wanted me.

"Ok" I whispered back. "Edward, I-I-I'm a v-virgin"

"You're a what?" He asked surprised

"I'm a virgin." I said with a bit more confidence

"I love you Bella. And if you still want to do this I will try to make sure this doesn't hurt. I want to make love to you tonight."

"Yes, Edward. I just wanted you to take it slow, because I'm a bit scared. And I really want you."

"I want you too Bella."

**HAHAHAHA. YES LEMONS COMING UP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW. VERY MUCH APPRECIATED **

**AND THOSE WHO ADD ME AS FAVIROUTES PLEASE REVIEW AS WELL THANK YOU**


	10. Chapter 10

**THANK YOU FOR READING**

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**Edward POV**

And with that, I pulled her head towards mine and claimed her lips. Just as sweet, however there was more passion in this kiss, everything was forgotten. There was only this moment, with both of us together. I growled into her mouth when she pulled my head towards her and started kissing me back with aggression, I had never witnessed in her.

"You taste good Edward" she whimpered, moaning.

I kissed along her jaw, down her neck feeling her shiver against me. I slowly removed her top, kissing every bit of delectable skin i uncovered. Her smell and taste were intoxicating and she was moaning, pulling and gripping my hair. I then slowly undid the buttons of her jeans and removed them. Then I kiss my way slowly up her thigh till i reached her panties. I could smell her arousal, could feel her hot and slick, ready and wet for me.

"Are you sure Bella?" I honestly had no idea why I asked her because I wouldn't know what to do if she said no. I wanted and needed too fucking badly.

"Yes, please Edward hurry" and with that I made a deep guttural moan, ripped off her pants and dove my face into heaven. I stuck my tongue into her cunt and tasted Bella's essence; it was too sweet for description, beyond any words. I held her hips to keep her from bucking, and continued my licking, kissing and petting Bella. She chanted my name along with little cries that drove me on. I held her on the edge, wanting to drag out this experience as long as possible, while she was thrashing under me. "Edward, please, it's too much, too much." She panted and moaned. I drove my tongue into her pussy a couple more times and she came all over my face. I licked everything up, and stared at her beneath my lashes.

Bella stared back, her face glazed over with pleasure, she looked peaceful and it looked like she had a glow to her skin.

"Edward, I want more. I need you." With that Bella dragged me up the bed and flipped us so that I was underneath her. She stroked my cock, teasing me, staring at it with fascination. She just made me even harder – to the point of pain.

"Bella." I moaned

With my cock still in her hand she lowered herself onto me, taking my cock into her body – slowly, inch by inch. It was the most pleasurable torture I had withstood, but I knew I had to take it slow with Bella, she meant everything to me. When she was seated atop of me, my cock fully within her I snarled her name and told her to start moving. She then started to slide up my cock – till the tip of me was out of her and slammed back onto me. I was so unprepared my breath whooshed out of me, and Bella started to come all over me, milking my cock, like a tight vase gripping me.

"Bella, I need you. Harder. Faster. But I don't want to hurt you. Please." I don't know why I was pleading with her. My cock was still painfully hard, I couldn't think straight.

"Go on Edward I trust you." She flipped us so I was on top of her.

"I love you Bella, no matter what." I looked straight into her eyes, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

"I love you too."

I lunged into her luscious body, burying myself to the hilt. She was so hot, slippery and smooth; I pulled back and slammed into her again. She felt soft, her curves wrapping around my body, her legs wrapped around my back, arching towards me, surrendering herself to me. She was so beautiful, strong and courageous.

"Edward" she cried into my ear and she was coming again all over my cock.

This time I couldn't hold it back; my orgasm was wrenched from me, tackling me from the tips of my toes, ramming me down with surprise. I let out a harsh cry and let it take over me.

Sweat covered my brow, but I didn't care, I had to make sure Bella was alright.

"Bella." I called quietly

"Damn! That was..." She let the words trail

"I know what you mean. You are fucking incredible, you know that Bella. The best. And now mine Bella. I mean it, and I take care of my own."

She smiled up at me, stars in her eyes she looked fucking incredible. She then kissed me, and without doubt I kissed her back.

"Mmmm..." she moaned and twisted her head to her side, and rubbing her legs together.

"Bella what's the matter?" I asked

Her face was cherry-blotched, flushed her fingers fidgety at the back of my neck, she looked embarrassed. "Bella, you can tell me, what's wrong?"

She brought my ear to her lips and whispered "I-I-I want you...a-again." She stated

I turned back to her smiling, happy, and calm. "I'm very happy to hear that darling, and I will always be willing to obliged darling. But aren't you a bit sore, this was your fist time and I was a bit rough."

"I like you rough and out of control, I love you showing me how much you want me, you make me feel wanted, needed, incredible and beautiful. I am sore but it's a good kind of store."

"You are wanted babe, and i do need you, more than I thought possible. You are beautiful; you are my goddess, angel. And i love you. Never forget that."

I drove into her sweet slippery cunt, making it easier for me to glide in. My breath started coming out in short panting breaths, I called her name in my ear. And her pussy grabbed me even tighter. I had to breathe, to make sure she came first; I wanted to see her coming, her eyes glazed over, staring at me so i could see every second, and every emotion. I started rubbing her clit vigorously while chanting her name in her ear. Within seconds she was coming again, clamping down on me, and I came right along with her. She took my breath away.

"I love you so much Bella." I said spooning her from behind, and pecking her shoulder blade.

"I love you too" she replied drowsily, falling asleep.

I woke up to a body snuggled up beside me, pliant, soft and warm. Bella looked serene, I took my hand and lightly stroked her face, her skin yielding to my touch, velvety under my fingertips. I then moved onto her hair luscious, shiny, silky hair fanned out on the pillow we were sharing.

Her eyed started to move under her eyelids, and her eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, baby. Are you hungry?"

She smiled at me shyly. "Erm... yeah, I'm kind of worn out."

I knew what she was talking about, after we had made love twice and went to sleep, I woke her up again because I needed that connection with her, I craved it.

"Yeah... sorry. I should've gone slower."

"No, I'm not complaining. I-I-I really enjoyed it."

"Good, I'm glad. So... what do you want for breakfast?" I asked her.

"I don't mind, I'll eat whatever you want to eat." She replied, like always.

"Why do you always do that Bella? You just have what everyone else is having. What about what you want Bella?"

"Honestly Edward, I don't mind. I just wouldn't know what to pick that's all." She said, but I still wasn't convinced

"Ok, then. I'll order everything on the menu and next time we come back here, you'll know what you want for yourself."

"Erm... Edward, that isn't necessary seriously, don't do that. I'm ok with what you're having."

"I can do whatever I want, so I'm going to order everything on the menu." I leaped over to the phone, dialled up room service to have them bring everything over. However, Bella was across the room frowning at me.

"Awww come on Bella. You know you wanted to try everything." I teased

"Even if I did, Edward, it doesn't mean you have to order everything on the damn menu. That was stupid and uncalled for." She pointed at me angrily.

"It isn't if it's for the one you love darling." I murmured walking over to her, i looked into her eyes and pulled her pouty soft lips into a kiss.

After a couple of minutes when we had to come up for air I said "I want one of those every morning, I don't care what – alright?"

"I agree. Definitely agree." She said breathlessly

I laughed, probably for the first time this week.

"Come on, let's go shower before our breakfast arrives."

"I don't understand. Why would we shower together?" she asked truly confused. "I'm sure I can do it myself."

"I know you can darling, but I want to help you and I want you to help me. It will also be fun, and you might like it after."

"Erm... ok" she replied unsurely.

"Trust me. It will be great" I assured her.

After the hot wonderful shower and two rounds of love I was feeling great and sated, I felt whole and complete – fucking blessed.

The food had also arrived and we were both sitting on the bed with a variety of breakfast all around us.

"So, what do you want to try first?" I asked Bella

"Erm... seeing as I'm going to taste all of them, I don't mind which one."

Because it was closest I cut a piece of pancake dipped in syrup and chocolate and fed it too Bella.

"Mmmm... I like it, it tastes sweet and soft."

I leaned forward on the bed, took hold of Bella's head and slammed my lips into hers, stabbing my tongue into the hot cavern of her mouth, not only tasting Bella but the syrup and chocolate as well. I swallowed her gasp and moans, drinking it all in.

"W-what was that for?" she asked out of breath, yet again

"You need to stop talking all dirty and seductive." I answered

"I wasn't doing anything; I was describing how the pancake was."

"Yeah, well it was turning me on."

"Anything I do turns you on Edward."

"Well then; we're just going to have to take care of it."

Bella giggle, she sounded so cute and adorable.

After about 4 hours of tasting and trying everything, and making more sweet, hot love with Bella, I was ready to take her home.

"Bella, do you erm... maybe it's time we erm... we should..." I didn't know what to stay. What if she didn't want to come home with me? What is she wasn't ready? I wasn't prepared to leave without her – not yet – probably not ever.

"Come on Edward. You're always encouraging me to say what I want to say. What do you want to say? Just say it. You're making me nervous."

"Well... er... I was wondering if you wanted to erm... come er... home with erm... me?" I asked awkwardly.

"Is that what you were all choked up about? Seriously, Edward."

"What, I don't understand"

"You know for a very smart person, you really are slow." She teased "Of course I'm coming with you. Where else would I go?"

I stalked up to her, pushed her against the wall and dragged my lips to hers. I couldn't get enough of her pretty little mouth. I grinded my now-painful hard-on into her crutch, I could feel her burning the tip of my cock, with her slick hotness. She whimpered into my mouth "Faster Edward, please"

With power from which I had no idea I possessed, I stepped back. "First, we have to get home, or we're never leaving this hotel. Please, let's go, please. Then I need you, when we get home."

"Edward" She moaned "You can't leave me like this, I'm achy and wet."

"Please Bella. We need to go. Please" I pleaded with her.

The reason why I really wanted to go was because I didn't feel as if Bella was safe. We were too out in the open, it was too risky.

Bella stood up, grabbed her stuff, went out the room and slammed the door.

Talk about a swift exit. She was probably experiencing her first sexual frustration.

Damn!

**THANK YOU FOR READING. MORE CHAPTERS TO COME. PLEASE REVIEW **


	11. Chapter 11

**SO SO SORRY I HAVENT UPLOADED**

**EXAMS AND STUFF**

**BUT HERE YOU GO – THE NEXT CHAPTER – PLEASE REVIEW**

It was about 12.30pm when we finally arrived home after hailing cab. But my pussy was still throbbing from what Edward had caused. Stupid bastard. Oh, he was going to get it. Ugh!

"Bella, we've missed you so much." Esme said pulling me into a big hug.

"Yes we have. You better stay this time as well Bella, I mean it!" Alice said joining the hug

"I'm with Alice as well." Rosalie said also joining.

I couldn't believe it, people actually missed me. Hahahahah. I felt a bit giddy. I hugged them all back and after a couple of minutes Jasper and Emmett came in.

"Finally, our little sisters' back." Emmett boomed picking me up and spinning me around. "Thanks for coming back" he whispered quietly in my ear, I smiled at him in response.

"Hey Bella, welcome back" Jasper said giving me a quick hug.

"This definitely calls for a family dinner, tomorrow night – so everybody cancel any plans you have, we're having a welcome back party." Esme announced.

"Really that's not necessary Esme, I'm just glad i came back."

"So are we darling, that's why we have to celebrate it."

"Just leave her baby, she loves organizing things like this." Edwards's voice said from behind me with his arms wrapping around my torso. "We're just going to go upstairs and unpack."

"Ok, but later this evening, we're watching a movie tonight in the theatre room." Alice said excitedly said.

"Ok" Edward said pulling me upstairs, down the corridor and to his room.

He grabbed the back of my neck and kissed me fiercely, it was beautiful and I would never tire of it.

"I have to ask you something Edward. It's really important." I said when I could breathe. I had been meaning to ask Edward, but it would always slip my mind.

"Ok, is something wrong? Is it something I did?" He asked quickly

"No, Edward calm down. It's about your job."

"Oh, you mean the drugs?" He asked running his finger through his hair. "I knew you were going to ask sooner or later. Come, let's sit and discuss it."

We walked over to his bed and I moved myself to sit in the centre, my legs crossed and we has sitting opposite me.

"What do you want to know?" He asked

"Well, are you involved in the stuff that happens?"

"Of course I am."

"Has anything ever gone wrong, while you were you know, trading... or something like that?"

"Well, there was this one time. Damn. It was just a small mistake. Short story of it, I was held at gunpoint. Two of the people we were trading with both had guns to my head, because they wanted more money. Anyway, Emmett and Jasper sneaked from behind them and shot them."

He was almost shot. He could've been killed. As in not here right now.

My heart started pounding, I felt a bit dizzy.

"Bella, what's wrong? What's the matter with you?" he asked while putting me in his lap. This was better. Definitely.

"You almost died?" I whispered

"But I didn't" he said looking confused.

"But you could've, and then you wouldn't be here right now. And I definitely wouldn't be here right now."

"But you are, and I am too. Calm down Bella."

"Ok, moving on," I said take big calming breath "next question, how many other drug dealer people are there?"

"There's a lot Bella, we're all spread out, we all have different turfs but right no ours is the biggest and we have to keep it that way. We actually soon have a meeting coming up."

"A meeting? With who? What are you talking about" I asked.

"It's a meeting for everyone to discuss their turfs, to see who's been trespassing and stuff. It's really important and I was erm... wondering if you'd erm... like to come with me. Alice is going with Jasper, Rosalie is going with Emmett, and my mum and dad are going with each other."

"Are you sure you want me to come? You said this is important and I'm not going to know what I'm doing." I replied

Me, go to some drug meeting. Ha. Funny.

Damn.

I didn't want Edward to go alone.

"Can't you go with someone else? You know er... a friend"

He stroked my cheek "Do you want me to go with another woman?" Stupid bastard. He wouldn't dare. I leapt off the bed and stared him straight in the eye.

"You wouldn't dare?"

"But isn't that what you were implying" he asked

"I meant a man friend."

"You really don't want to go with me? You want me to go by myself?" he asked innocently. Ugh! Men!

"I said you could go with a man friend."

"But I want to go with you Bella." He stroked my cheek again and kissed me. His kisses were so addictive. "Please will you come with me my Bella?" He asked his voice going husky and deep.

"Mmmm." I moaned and he returned kissing me.

"I'm going to take that as a yes." He said nuzzling my throat.

Bang! Bang! Bang! "It's time for the movie; get your horny asses downstairs, right now." Emmett shouted.

"Ugh! Not now Edward. Not again. You owe me." I panted.

He growled into my mouth. "We're just going to have to be late."

About an hour later we were seated on the upper floor of the house in the theatre room. It was large and spacious with dark colours and a large screen on the wall. It was also comfy, with popcorn make machine and min refrigerator in the corner.

"We're watching The Proposal" Alice announced.

"Ugh! Alice how many times, why don't we watch Die Hard, Rambo or any movie from the action pile. Why romance?" Emmett asked irritated.

"Because I want to watch romance, so shut up and just watch the movie."

"Alice you don't need to talk like that. Just put in the movie darling." Carlisle said.

His presence was made known; however I always knew he was there. He was the drug lord, is the drug lord. Shit. I wonder how many people he's killed. Hmmm.

The movie began to start, but I was still a little pissed at what Edward had done at the hotel when we were leaving. And I was going to teach him a lesson, he wouldn't forget. Thank God it was dark in here, the only light that was being emitted came from the movie. I was snuggled up next to Edward in the corner of the chair near the back. Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the other side of the couch on the opposite side. Alice and Jasper were also snuggled together in front of the screen as well as Esme and Carlisle.

I slowly rubbed my hand up and down Edward's dress pants, his thigh was muscular, i then slid my up a little further, and my fingertips brushed over his hard-on.

"Bella, what are you doing?" Edward whispered harshly into my ear.

"Nothing" I said looking up at him innocently.

I then undid his zipper, slowly, so it wouldn't make noise and slipped my hand through, caressing him through his boxers.

"Bella, w-what are you d-doing?" He repeated, but this time he was panting.

"Sexual frustration – it's a bitch isn't it." I whispered in his ear, pulling my hand out.

"Bella" he groaned in frustration. "You better finished what you started." He growled into my ear.

"I don't have to finish anything" I teasingly whispered back.

All of the sudden the movie stopped playing and the lights came on. Edward placed me in his lap to hide his erection but I could hear his teeth grinding in frustration. Ha – that's what he gets.

"I just remembered something." Alice said "You know that meeting we have coming up in a couple of days, is Bella going to be attending? Because if she is, we need to go shopping."

"Yes, she's going to be going." He muttered threw gritted teeth.

"Yes! Makeover again" Alice squealed.

"We could go shopping tomorrow I saw this beautiful gold Versace dress earlier today." Rosalie added.

"Erm... Ok. It looks like I'm going shopping tomorrow Edward.

Edward then picked me up and started heading towards the door.

"We'll see you tomorrow morning, I need to lie down I don't feel too well. Don't worry, Bella will take of me?" Edward said as well left.

"Go on Eddie boy" We heard Emmett call and was then told off by Carlisle.

"You are definitely going to finish what you started" Edward growled.

Then he attacked my lips with such fever...

**THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING**

**PLEASE REVIEW – AND TELL ME ANYTHING I NEED TO IMPORVE OR SOMETHING YOU WANNA ADD**

**THANK YOU**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY I NEVER GOT A CHANCE TO SAY THIS BEFORE**

**BUT I WAS INSPIRED TO WRITE THIS STORY BY A FELLOW AUTHOR; JOHNNYBOY7 (even though i don't think this author knows) I know weird – but thanks**

**I HOPE THE PEOPLE READING ARE ENJOYING THIS SO FAR – PLEASE LET ME KNOW BY YOUR REVIEWS – Thank you**

Edward's POV

The day had come.

This would be Bella's first time in a crowded room with other people she didn't know. It was the day we had to discuss our turfs in California in what looked to be an abandoned warehouse. This building was made by my father, so it was our turf and we knew the layout inside an out. We would know everyone coming in and going out, it would be our highly trained men patrolling the grounds. Hopefully, everything would go to plan.

However I was still worried about Bella, I still didn't know how she was going to take it, and we would also have to take the jet in order to get there on time. We still had three hours before we had to leave and for the first time I was nervous to go on one of these meetings. Normally I'd be calm and collected, thinking with a clear head on how to make sure our places was known to other drug dealers. But now, I was fidgety, I kept pacing my room waiting for Bella to get ready, waiting to get this day over with. Bella was getting ready with Alice and Rosalie again.

I hadn't seen her most of the day, she had gone shopping and was then whizzed into Rosalie's room to get ready.

I was ready in a black Prada suit, a crisp white shirt with the first two buttons undone and black Prada shoes.

I was still pacing when Bella entered.

"Hey" she said as she walked over.

"Damn Bella! You look stunning."

She was a wearing a blue strapless dress that hugged her upper half, it showed off her sexy curves. It also gave her a slight cleavage and underneath a gold ribbon was tied to the side in a delicate bow. The dress flowed to the ground, and at her feet she wore a pair of gold diamond encrusted 3 inch heels. She looked like a fucking sexy angel. My angel.

"Well, you're looking handsome yourself Edward."

I walked the rest of the way to her and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and I deepened the kiss. Her hands tangled in my hair, soothing me, calming me, I sucked on her lower lip and she stepped away breathing harshly.

"We need to stop, before we get carried away." She said pantingly trying to get her breath back.

"Too late darling." I said and yanked her back to where she was and drove my tongue into her sweet mouth.

"Mmmm" she moaned

I growled.

"No, Edward we have to stop, we only have an hour left." Bella rushed while we had to breathe.

"But you look so sexy." I complained, nuzzling her throat.

She giggled, for the first time since I met her, she was so adorable. "You can have your way with me, when we come back. I promise. "

"Ok. But what am I going to do with this." I said pointing at my now very prominent hard-on.

"Well... I'll think about it. Come on let's go before Emmett comes up."

Think about it? Think about what? What was she talking about? I let her drag me down the stairs where everyone was standing.

"Come on, let's go. We don't want to be late." Carlisle said as we went outside to enter the two identical bullet-proof black Mercedes outside. The two chauffeurs held our doors and told us how long it would be till we arrived to where the jets were.

I, Bella, Alice and Jasper entered one, while my parents, Rosalie and Emmett entered the other.

Alice sat in front with Jasper behind her, who kept nuzzling her shoulder while Alice kept giggling.

Bella just leaned into my shoulder and dozed a little.

She looked so innocent. But then her dress was moving up her thigh a bit and I saw a little metal sticking out. So i could get a better look, I moved her dress up a bit more and saw that her intricately designed knife and gun were strapped on with a bit of Velcro.

My woman was armed even though I was here, this was something that we definitely needed to talk about when we came back home. Didn't she know that I never left the house armed? What was wrong with her? She could hurt herself.

I returned her dress back to how it was, and after a couple of minutes I woke Bella up so we could all aboard the Jet.

The plane took off and the pilot told us we would arrive at our destination in two hours. Bella was awake and just snuggled next to me, leaning her head on my chest.

"Hey Edward, can you please show me to the bathroom." She said suddenly, dragging me up to follow her.

I lead her to the bathroom and was going to wait outside for her, when she pulled me into the bathroom with her.

She kissed me and in a rush started undoing my trousers button and zip. She then put her hand to my hard-on and stroked me.

"Bella" I moaned

"Just relax." She whispered in my ear kissing down my jaw.

"Bella, I'm so close."

"I hope I'm doing this right Edward. This is my first time, just be patient with me" she said quietly.

She then kneeled down in front of me, and took me into her mouth tentatively.

"Bella" I growled

"Mmmm." She moaned about me, vibrating me to my very toes.

After a couple more strokes with her tongue, I emptied.

"Bella!"

I pulled her up and brought her mouth straight to mine attacking her lips.

"I-I hope you liked it Edward."

I couldn't believe what she was saying. Liked it?

"I fucking loved it Bella. I love everything you do to me. I fucking love you Bella." I said and kissed her tenderly, lovingly, with all the emotions that threatened to overwhelm me.

I looked into her eyes and saw they were flowing with water. "What's the matter Bella? Was it something I said?"

"No. I'm just so fricking happy. I love you too Edward Cullen."

A shiver went through me at the way she said my neck. I pecked on the lips again and we walked back to our seats. We still had an hour to go.

Me and Bella had a chance to talk about things we liked and dislike. I realised that Bella hadn't tried many things because of her sick bastard of an uncle. So we decided that when we came back we would try all these things, watch movies, go to a funfair, take her to Europe and many other stuff. I was so excited, I couldn't wait.

We exited the jet an hour later and then travelled in two Rolls Royce cars. With the same separation we had before. I could tell that Bella was becoming edgy, fidgety which meant she was nervous. I decided that since she gave me a mind-blowing orgasm that relaxed me completely she deserved one.

"Are you wet for me Bella?" I asked Bella who shivered. "Let's see, shall we." I whispered again nipping at her jaw and down to her shoulder, while my fingers trailed up her thigh.

Her breath caught. "Edward, you really don't need to do that right now. I-I-I'm f-f-fine."

"But I want to." I said as I felt her wetness trickling down. I cupped her sex and Bella whimpered a little. "You're going to have to be quite Bella." She nodded mutely and I returned to my ministrations.

I pushed my finger into her tight went cunt. "Edward" She moaned against my neck.

"Sssh. Remember, quite Bella." I brought my finger out nearly all the way before I rushed it back in.

She was so hot, so tight; I wished my cock was in there.

Then, as if Bella had heard what I was thinking she tightened, let out another whimper and came all over my fingers.

I pulled my fingers to my lips, making sure I held her gaze; I sucked off her sweet juices.

"Edward" She moaned again.

"We're here!" Alice shouted excitedly from the front seat.

"We are definitely resuming this conversation when we get home." Bella said as she got up on shaky legs and exited the car.

"Definitely." I said from behind her.

We entered the abandoned ware house, walked down a few corridors that led to the main hall.

I heard Bella gasp beside me.

"Wow! This place is amazing. You'd never think this was what was inside."

"I know" I replied to her

On the ceiling of the main hall a glass chandelier hung little angels were hand painted in a circle around it. The floor was sparkly beige marble and people were already mingling around the place.

"There are a lot of people here, Edward"

"I know darling, and if you start to feel as if you can't breathe, just let me know, ok Honey?" I told Bella.

"Ok." She said smiling up at me.

"What?" I asked

"I love it when you use endearments."

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah"

I bent down to give her quick peck, but with Bella it was never just a peck. She deepened the kiss, pressing her hands on my back-

"Cut it out! Lovebirds. We've got shit to do" We heard Emmett boom from behind us.

"Alright, alright, calm down." I said

"Stick together and don't let Bella be alone, this is her first time. She needs to get used to this." Carlisle said from behind. I definitely agreed with him.

As a family we moved together, and we went to the meeting room, where all the important people were, I kept Bella close to my sides at all times.

We were the last to arrive, I introduced everyone to Bella and she gracefully took their hands and gave her name. She fit in well.

Then the Russian drug lord, who we were competing with walked in. Our empire was the largest in America, and his was the largest in Russia. He had been in the business around the same time as my dad. They were both close in their age, but the Russian looked older.

I was just about to introduce Bella when-

"I-I-it's h-h-him."

And with that she hit the ground.

**Don't forget to review**

**Thank you very much**

**And thanks to those who have reviewed or add me to their favourites and stuff**


	13. Chapter 13

**SMALL QUICK CHAPTER**

**DIFFERENT POV AS WELL**

**PLEASE REVIEW – THANK YOU**

Zhoglo's POV

I was getting ready.

Nothing but the best ever touched my body. And I mean nothing.

Almost everything I had was custom designed for my taste.

The suit I was currently wearing; the interior was 100% pure silk. The rest was royal blue that was stunning.

"Yo boss! We ready to go."

I looked at my new second command with nothing but disgust. The last two were murdered by my bitch. But she would pay.

"What did I say you should call me?" I snarled at him

"Er...Erm... master?" He whimpered pathetically.

He couldn't even stand up to me. But it's a good thing he didn't otherwise he would've ended up with a bullet straight between his eyes.

I back-handed the wimp, hard enough to make the corner of his mouth bleed.

"Finally! We're getting somewhere." I could see the fury burning in his eyes, but there was nothing he could do about that. "Let's just go, before you piss me off even further." I said and stalked out of the room.

We arrived at the warehouse, owned by those fucking Cullens, who did they think they were? Assholes.

I entered the meeting room, obviously a couple of minutes after they did.

They were introducing this amazing brunette girl. She looked really familiar. She was with the one they called Edward; the bastard.

He was turning around, so he could introduce the girl to me I think. She then pointed to me and said "I-I-It's H-h-him!"

It was my bitch.

It was Bella.

The whore was still alive and the fear that paralysed her before she dropped made me smile inside.

I still had control over her. I could still make her do things I wanted.

And it was about damn time. She needed to make the money she made me lose looking for her. And I knew the exact right way.

Hahahahah.

I composed my face to make it look like I didn't know her. I kept my cool and told my second in command to tail her.

I would get her back.

**SO WHAT DO YOU THINK?**

**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR READING**

**AND I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A QUICK THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED:**

**kitkatlang****, ****Vampir3.S3duction****, ****Ishmere10****, ****Missymoo-one****, ****Murfdizzle****, ****Vampir3.S3duction****, ****Kiss007****, ****kool kat132****, ****, ****edwardsgal89****, ****bellabug3****, ****special4787****, ****trueloveoverall****.**

**THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THE LOVE PLEASE MORE REVIEWS**


	14. Chapter 14

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY. READ ON...**

BELLA POV

Tonight was going so well.

The place where Edward had bought me was so damn beautiful. It felt surreal.

I had felt like part of the family. People I could count on for once in my life.

It couldn't get any better.

Boy was I fucking wrong.

My uncle was there – I pointed and told them, but they just looked confused.

Nightmares, memories flooded my mind – coming too quick for one to play to the end. It came so fast I couldn't even distinguish one from the other, they became a blur. I could feel the sweat trickle slowly down my back. Time seemed to slow. Fear took hold of me, paralysing me and then striking me. I could feel the pressing darkness, I tried to fight it, but I couldn't go back – back to my uncle – back to that place or back to what I was. I let the darkness overtake me.

-Unconsciousness-

I felt lost. I didn't know where I was, darkness surrounded me, and it threatened to drown me. I tried to remain calm, tried to breathe. But nothing worked; it was just like the cell my uncle had put me in. I curled myself into a ball, and put my head between my legs. I tried to stifle my sobs, but what was the point? No one was going to hear me. I didn't even know where I was.

"Bella, darling... what are you doing here?"

I heard the gentle voice and tried to get my gun that was normally strapped to my thigh. But it wasn't there. Instead I looked up – ready, in a defence position.

No-one was getting their hands on me again. I was my own, or maybe I was Edward's. I wasn't too sure yet, but now was not the time to be thinking about that.

"Who the fuck are you?" I asked, trying to muster as much menace as I could, slipping into my brave facade.

"Isabella, don't use such language. Y-you don't remember me? But I told him, I made sure." She asked me, who was he? What was she talking about? And who the hell was she?

"I don't know who you are and my name is Bella." I told her

"It's me. I'm your mother."

"Hahahahahahaha. You are my mother. Hahahahah. Can't you come up with a better lie?" I replied on the verge of hysteria. I knew I must be losing my mind. My mum. My mum who didn't give a fuck? Who left me with my uncle? My mum who didn't love me?

I could feel the tears burning behind my eyes, threatening to fall. I could feel my throat starting to get tight.

I couldn't take this anymore. It was too much, why couldn't everybody just leave me alone. I was so tired, so tired of fighting for survival, for the truth.

What was the point anymore.

"No, really Isabella, I'm your mum, please don't cry" The tears had slipped.

And with tears came anger.

"You are not my fucking mother? You don't know me? Or what I've been through? Just leave me the fuck alone?" I shouted at her, looking her straight in the eye.

Her eyes became glazed and watery. "You want to know the truth my Isabella, yet you're not willing to listen. You need to learn to have patience, my dear."

"I'm not your dear and frankly, I don't care anymore. Everyone is always fucking me over." But that wasn't true. There was Edward.

I calmed a little at the thought of him. His beautiful brown dishevelled hair. The gentle way he made love to me, the tenderness he has shown me. Where was he? Where was I?

"Where am I?" I asked the woman – who claimed to be mommy.

"You are in a dream like state. But to the real world, you're in a coma." She replied

"Dream state? What the hell? How do I get out of here?"

"Only you can find the answer to that question" she answered cryptically.

"So, how's your dad?" she asked casually.

"What game are you playing at lady? I don't have a mother or father. What concern is it to you? It's not going to help me get out of here. So, can you kindly fuck off." I snarled at her.

"Isabella, don't take that tone with me." She scolded me. Who the hell did she think she was?

"I can take whatever tone I want with you. Thank you very much."

"Ok, then. How's your uncle Zhoglo, if your father didn't take care of you. He must have."

Zhoglo? How did she know about that?

No one was supposed to know that. His name. He always changed his name, never using his birth name.

"H-h-he's f-f-fine." I tried to lie through my uncontrollable stammer.

"Don't lie to me Bella. I know what he did to you. How he treated you. I know how you got your scars as well. Do. Not. Lie. To. Me."

She knew.

How did she know?

I had never even seen this woman before today.

"Why would your dad have left?" she muttered to herself.

"I ask myself that question every day. Why did my parents leave me? Was I not good enough? Was I a waste of space?" I said

"I'm so sorry Isabella. I am so truly sorry my Isabella, for everything you have had to go through. On your own." She said at came and pulled me into a hug.

Her arms were such a comfort, i relaxed a little. I felt peace.

"I soon have to go now Bella. I've been here too long. Just know that I am your mother and I do love you, I really do. When you feel lost, just think of me and I will come. I really am sorry. And to get out of here, you need to follow your heart. Think about someone special to you, someone you love"

And with that she had disappeared.

Follow your heart.

Edward.

I thought of Edward, even harder than I had before. And I could hear his voice.

"Bella, come back to me, please, I love you, I need you."

-Slipping to consciousness-

I was back into my body. I could feel the heavy weight of each limb as I moved a little. My eyelids felt glued shut, but I pried them open. Then light assaulted them, and I quickly shut my eyes again.

"Edward?"

"Oh, Bella, baby, you're back. You're here. I love you baby." Edward said as he stroked my hair, my cheeks and my lips and then followed by kissing me.

"I love you too" I rasped.

My throat felt like sandpaper.

"Do you want some water?" Edward asked quickly. "I'm so glad you're back Bella." His voice was gentle. All of the sudden it changed - "You can never do that again. You were going to leave me?" He asked his voice filled with despair, fear and such anguish, my heart tightened. This was a side of Edward i hadn't ever seen.

"Edward, I would never leave you. I love you too much. You mean a lot to me, you mean everything." I told him firmly.

He nodded his head; he looked like he was going to cry so I held my arms open for him. He came willingly and rested his head on my shoulder, nuzzling me.

I was the one who came out of a coma, yet he was the being held. Ironic really. But I still loved him.

"I want you" He whispered huskily into my ear.

I whimpered. He sucked on the lobe of my ear, eliciting a moan from me.

Then there was a knock on the door.

Edward groaned in my ear and then sat up.

In came the Cullen family. Everyone hugged me, and said how they missed me.

"How long was I unconscious?" I asked.

"It's been six days; today would've been your seventh." Edward said seriously, his face slipping into an expressionless mask.

"Oh?" I said, shocked. It felt like it had only been a day.

This would've given Zhoglo six days to track me.

I felt like I was slipping back, drowning-

Edward suddenly grabbed my upper arms, and stared straight into my eyes.

"You said you weren't going to leave me. Don't."

I nodded my head wordlessly, Edward's expression was so cold, his eyes expressed nothing.

"What the fuck are you thinking, that keeps making you slip?" He asked me.

"T-t-the person I w-w-was p-p-pointing at. T-t-that was m-my u-uncle."

**THANK YOU VERY VERY MUCH FOR READING**

**I HOPED YOU ENJOYED IT.**

**PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW SO I CAN KNOW.**

**THEY ARE VERY VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**


	15. Chapter 15

**THANK TOT THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED**

**I HOP YOU ENJOY THE CHAPTER – PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW AT THE END – THANK YOU**

EDWARD POV

"HE'S YOUR WHAT?" I bellowed at Bella.

"H-h-he's my u-u-uncle." She stammered quietly.

And with that I was out of the building, I hot-wired the car and I was on my way to the warehouse. I was driving at almost 200mph, I could process one thought to the end. Her fucking uncle? That motherfucking Russian lord? Oh, I was going to kill. He had to die, for what he did to Bella. It's not like I liked him much anyway, but now I hated him, I hated the bastard. And I was going to get him.

I arrived at the ware house, fury pulsing through my body; someone was going to die today. I whipped out my two guns and stalked in the building. I ran up the steps, two at a time. I knocked down the door.

It was empty. No-one was there. The whole warehouse was empty.

With a roar, I started shooting up the place.

I could hear glass breaking, chandeliers falling, I had my eyes closed, and unneeded adrenaline kept pumping through my body. My round of bullets was now empty and I was racked with despair. I fell to my knees and tucked my head in my hands and just sat there.

I could feel tears falling out my eyes, this was the second time in my whole life that I've cried, and I felt helpless. The other time I had cried was when my younger brother Riley was murdered right in front of me; he was murdered by a group of Russians when we were out in a club. We were trading drugs, a small mission. I guess this was why Carlisle never really lets me do anything anymore.

But this has changed everything. I was going to commit murder and I was going to kill Zhoglo and anyone else who stood in my way.

With that I stood up and strode out to my car and went to the hospital, back to Bella.

"Hey, you're back, where did you go?" Bella asked as I walked in to her hospital room. She looked slightly pale, slight lines of strains and worry also appeared on her face.

I walked over to her bedside, leaned in and gently kissed her forehead. She visibly relaxed and settled more comfortably in her bed.

"I was worried about you" she said quietly.

"Bella, you don't need to worry about me, you need to worry about getting better," My voice sounded a bit cold but I had no idea why. "You should get some sleep." I told her and walked out of the room.

"Wait Edward, don't go, don't leave me, please." I heard, barely a whisper. The pain and despair was starting to return from earlier on, and before she could utter another word I walked out.

She said that I shouldn't leave her, but that was what she had been doing to me just a couple of hours ago. How was I going to survive without her now? How was I going to get rid of this pain?

I saw my family out in sitting area; I told them I was going home to get a shower. They all shared confused glance but I left before any of them could question me.

I drove more slowly this time, I didn't really want to go home, it would be empty and Bella wouldn't be there. I actually didn't know what I really wanted to do, i felt restless and weary.

I drove around our estate a couple of times then pulled into our garage and went inside, up to my bedroom. I stripped off all my clothes and entered the bathroom, and stepped into the shower. The water against my back felt amazing, it helped relieve my tight muscles and tense shoulders. I lathered the soap onto my body, the shampoo in my hair, and then I rinsed off and stepped out. My ministrations were so mechanical, I felt stiff, my mind wasn't really in control right now.

I pulled on some tracksuit bottoms and flopped into bed.

But i couldn't sleep; Bella in a coma looking so deathly pale was most forefront in my mind. Ha! What was I going to do without her? Maybe I love her too much? I wanted to be at least able to cope without her, I would have to learn, to practice. I could do this on my own. I tossed and turned.

With that I got up and went down to the gym in the basement. I ran 10 miles, then did some sit-ups, press-ups and almost everything else. After my body couldn't be pushed anymore, sweat dripped down my body. Slowly and pantingly I walked upstairs, hoping I may be able to return to sleep.

I put on new tracksuit bottom when i exited the shower and went to go and sit on the porch in room. I sat with my back against the wall, the gentle breeze was calm and soothing and eventually I dozed off.

"Edward! Edward! Get up!"

I woke to the sound of my name being repeated and rough taps against my back. I also realised I had stayed out on my porch, sleeping – how pathetic!

"What do you want Emmett" I asked my voice still grouchy from sleep.

"Bella's been asking about you all night, you dumbshit, why did you leave her?"

I shrugged my shoulders in answer, I didn't have anything to say, I felt ashamed.

"She's getting stressed and the doctors are saying it isn't good for health. You need to go and see her, make sure she's ok. And you better fucking make sure she doesn't fall into a come again, or I'll beat you into a coma."

Fucking hell! Damn! I got up, went to wash my face, dragged on some jeans and pulled on a polo shirt. I had to go and check on Bella to make sure she was alright. I was a stupid and selfish boyfriend, only thinking about myself last night and if anything was to happen to Bella this time, it'd be my fault, the last time was even my fault. I floored the gas in order to get to Bella quicker.

Then I heard sirens coming from behind – well wasn't today my fucking lucky day. I didn't have time for this, so I increased my speed to try and lose them. I went around the same block three times, and then found an old abandoned garage to park my car in for a short time. I saw the police cars go by in my rear view mirror, waited ten minutes and drove on to the hospital. I parked the car and entered the hospital.

"Where have you been Edward?"

"What is wrong with you?"

"How do you think Bella feels right now?"

The questions came in a flurry, one right after the other. "Look, I'm sorry ok, I'm here now. Let me check on Bella first then I can answer all of your questions." I replied and walked into Bella's hospital room.

Bella's eyes looked up at me, fury plain to see. Her eyes narrowed even more, anger blazing from her eyes. But also tear stains were present on her face. She had cried, but she wasn't sad anymore.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" She greeted

**SO WHADDYA THINK?**

**LEMONS HAVE BEEN MISSING A BIT – SO I'LL TRY TO ADD SOME IN THE NEXT CHAPTER, ALTHOUGH I DONT KNOW HOW AFTER THEY WAY BELLA GREETED EDWARD, BUT WILL TRY.**

**ALSO THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIWED – VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**

**PLEASE REVIEW OR LEAVE EMOTICONS – I DONT MIND**


	16. Chapter 16

**HERE YA GO – I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW**

Bella POV

I started crying I felt so ashamed of myself – stupid pain meds. They were playing havoc with my emotions.

Where was the girl who was strong enough to run away from her abusive and sick uncle?

I didn't know what was wrong with Edward, but since I had come out of coma he'd been acting cold and aloof. Why didn't he just talk to me? Handsome bastard. He had been gone for over 12 hours and he hadn't come to see me, I was worried. I could imagine him doing something stupid like going after Zhoglo. But he was mine; this was my one goal before I died – to get my revenge – to kill Zhoglo – my dear old uncle.

I had frozen up last time, fear crawling through my body, but the next time I would be prepared. I started thinking about when and where I was going to train, I had to go back to my routine, running at least 10-15 miles a day, I had to once again practice shooting, fighting with my dagger, my accuracy, my meditation, everything. I had to be strong and powerful when I faced Zhoglo again. I had to be prepared. I wiped my tears fiercely anger dominating my feelings.

But I also had to do all this inconspicuously so that Edward and his family didn't know. This was going to be between me and my uncle.

Just then I heard a slight commotion going on outside of my hospital room and then Edward came strolling in.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" I hurled at him. "WHO SAID YOU COULD COME IN? GET OUT! RIGHT NOW!"

"Bella, stop being over-dramatic, I'm sorry I wasn't here before, I was being selfish – I wasn't here for you and for that I apologize." He said sincerely.

"DRAMATIC? I'M BEING TOO DRAMATIC FOR YOU EDWARD? GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Anger was pulsing through my body and once I started I couldn't stop. How dare he call me dramatic? "I'VE BEEN WORRYING OVER YOU, FOR THE PAST TWELVE HOURS AND YOU'RE CALLING ME DRAMATIC?"

I could see anger building in his eyes, his body becoming tense and his fists – clenching. "And for that I apologize. I see you need to calm down, so I'm going to leave. I hope you get better." He replied calmly, his body actions not matching his voice. "I do love you Bella; I'll see you when you get back home. Bye" and with that he left.

He was going? Was he taking the piss? I yanked off the needle in my hand and found some tissue paper to stop the bleeding. I pulled on the jeans and top I had asked Esme to grab earlier and climbed out the window in my room. Luckily I was on the ground floor, thanks to private privileges.

I saw Edward getting into his car and slamming the door. He started the engine and I walked right in front of his car, blocking his way.

He looked up at me the anger smouldering in his eyes had increased; I could see his knuckles clenched so hard around the wheel that it was turning a pale white colour.

He rolled down the window in his car and shouted "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY WAY BELLA!"

"I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL WE TALK. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?"

I could see the pain in his eyes, what wasn't he telling me? Tears leaked out of the corner of his eyes and he frowned and then I saw determination cross his face. He revved the car and threw his silver Volvo into reverse and backed out.

"YOU FUCKING COWARD!" I shouted at the car, stupidly.

I took a deep sigh and went back into hospital.

"What are you doing out of your room Bella? How did you get out without us seeing?" Esme voiced.

I did not need this right now. "Please can one of you give me the keys to your car, I need to go check and make sure Edward's ok. We need to talk." I told the family who were now standing.

"What do you mean you need to check on him? You are the one who just came out of a coma, he should be checking on you." Alice said with a roll of her eyes.

"Bella, I don't think you should be running around with how you were just a day ago. You should be resting. Now go back to bed now." Esme told me with a look of concern.

"I've been through worse, I'll survive this. I just need to quickly check on him, and then I'll rest."

"Bella, dear he is not a baby, he can look after himself. You should be concerned about you. Now go back to bed. Now!" she said sternly and not longer after I was being tucked into bed. "Everybody out! Bella needs her rest." She said and left with the family.

I lay on the bed restless.

"Hey Bella, how are you doing?" Emmett asked.

"I'm fine" I replied blandly.

"I think you should go see Edward, I think I know how he's feeling." Emmett said and I knew there was definitely a story behind his statement.

"Take my car. But if anything happens to my baby..." Emmett said not finishing his sentence.

"Hey! I thought I was your baby." Rosalie snapped as she walked in.

"It's not good to eavesdrop you know Rosalie." Emmett said.

"Thanks, I'll erm... take good care of her. You're the best." I told him and gave him a hug.

"Let's see if I'm your baby tonight." I heard Rosalie mutter on my way out.

I waved to the rest of them and left the hospital to go in search of Edward, my great boyfriend.

I was still wearing the same jeans and shirt I wore but I was also wearing trainers that thankfully Rosalie had brought for me.

I got into Emmett's massive jeep and drove down the empty road to the house.

I stepped into the house cautiously; it looked and felt deserted, cold.

I slowly walked into our bedroom, me and Edward's and heard the click of a trigger. I froze and tried to grab my dagger from around my thigh but it wasn't there.

"Oh, it's you Bella!" I heard with a sigh of relief. It was Edward. Then I felt his arms wrap around me.

"Why did you have a gun Edward?" I asked quietly, my nerves a bit frazzled.

"Hold on, I'll explain but first we need to talk. We can't stay here; let's go back to our hotel. I'll explain everything when we get back there."

"Ok..." I said unsurely. He was acting really weird.

He tugged me downstairs into his Volvo, then we rode in total silence all the way to the hotel, it was disconcerting.

Finally, we arrived at the hotel and we had the same room as before. I was still slightly stunned by how beautiful it looked and how far I had come. But I didn't want to think about that right now.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked Edward as we sat on the bed.

"I'm so sorry Bella. I-it's just that I have never lost someone close to me. And just a couple of days ago, you were almost taken away from me. The one person I love the most in the world. The pain was excruciating and almost incomprehensible. I love you so much Bella, I couldn't bare it if I lost you." He said with so much pain and despair. The emotions rolled over his face.

He then snatched me up in a tight embrace, hiding his face in my hair and then he squeezed me even tight.

"Edward" I wheezed, "I need to breathe."

"Sorry, I've missed you so much."

"Is this all you couldn't tell me?" I asked and grabbed him and kissed him fiercely on his lips. I tangled my fingers in his hair. "I'm here, right now."

"I was scared. You could be taken anytime, anywhere." He whispered against my lips.

"Don't be scared, I'm here with you and you are very strong. You took care of me." I told him quietly.

"It's the other way round, love" he said and continued kissing me.

Edward lifted off my shirt and started nuzzling my throat and down my collarbone. "I've missed you Bella" he whispered and took one of my nipples into his hot damp mouth. He nipped, grazed and teased my nipple until it bordered pain = it was so pleasuring. He then paid the same amount of attention on my other nipple.

"Edward, please, I need you. It's been too long." I said tugging down his trousers while he took off his shirt.

"I'm going to take my time Bella. I want to savour this moment. You are mine and I'm yours." I whimpered as he was saying this. I couldn't wait.

He carried on with his ministrations as he nibbled and nipped my torso, and then carried on going down, sucking my clit. I was moaning and tugging at his hair. "Edward" I moaned.

"Patience, darling" he whispered and I could feel his hot breath against where I needed him the most. I removed my hands from his hair and snatched up the sheets in my hands.

"Edward" I moaned, "Hurry" I almost screamed.

"Bella!" he growled

I couldn't take it anymore, I was about to put my fingers to myself, when Edward grabbed a hold of it. "No, Bella, you have to wait, like I had to wait for you."

"Edward." I almost sobbed "Please"

And with that he thrust his tongue into my pussy. And I came the orgasm was so frickin intense. "Edward" I screamed. But he just kept thrusting with his tongue and then he added his fingers and I was thrown into another gut-wrenching orgasm. "Edward" I whimpered

I tried to move away from him, I couldn't take it anymore, it was too much. "Please, no more."

"One more. I want you to come once more, this time with my cock buried so deep inside of you," He whispered huskily into my ear.

I whimpered again, nodding wordlessly and with that he plunged, fast and deep into me. "Bella!" he growled into my ear.

I tightened my legs around his back and brought his face to me. "I love you Edward"

"I love you too, Bella" And we kissed passionately, explosively and we were both coming simultaneously.

After a couple of minutes when our breathing came down to almost normal.

"I really enjoy what we have right now but I have something to say."

I sat up, getting a bit worried. "What?" I asked

"There were three gunmen at our house when I arrived." He said quietly.

**WHADDYA THINK?**

**AND THANKS TO THOSE OF YOU WHO HAVE REVIEWED – IT IS VERY MUCH APPRECIATED**

**REVIEW PLEASE – IT MEANS ALOR – REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW **


	17. Chapter 17

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE GUYS**

**BUT HER YA GO...**

Edward POV

"There were three gunmen at our house when I arrived." I said quietly.

Bella looked at me in shock. "W-what? Gunmen? At the house?"

"Yes, Bella."

She gently patted me down with her hands and her hands settled on either side of my cheek. "Are you ok Edward? Were you hurt? You didn't even tell me before" she asked

"It's because I'm fine. And I missed you." I replied kissing her softly.

"It was from my uncle. He's got to be tracking me down. I have to go, I have to leave." She hurriedly jumped out of the bed and started looking for her clothes, pulling them on as she found them.

"Erm... Bella, where do you think you're going. And even if you are going anywhere, I'm coming with you." I said also jumping out the bed and looking for my clothes.

"Edward, my uncle is after me and he isn't going to stop until he gets me. I am not going to endanger you or your family."

"Bella we can protect you. We're the Cullens and where are you going to go?"

"I have some money stashed away in case of an emergency, it's a lot and i can manage. I can also protect myself. That reminds me, where the fuck is my dagger and gun? I don't go anywhere without them and I haven't had them for 24 hours."

Her gun and her dagger, her prized possessions. I pulled them out of my pocket and handed them over to her. I had kept them on me since she had gone into a coma.

"Thank you." She snatched them out of my hands and the dagger in between her beautiful breasts, the bra holding it to her chest. And she tucked her gun into the small of her back.

She then walked over to me and held my face in her hands, her beautiful chocolate eyes staring directly into mine.

"Edward, I love you. I love you so much and I don't want you to be hurt you. I need to keep you safe." She then kissed me, it was hot and possessive I could feel her love for me in that kiss.

"I love you too Bella and I will protect because you are mine and I will protects what is mine."

Before she could protest I pulled her towards me and kissed her just as fiercely as she had kissed me. I pushed her up against the wall without breaking the kiss. She tasted delectable her kisses were drugging. She then wrapped her legs around my hips.

"We could work so much better together, Bella. I have more resources and together we could bring down Zhoglo."

She looked at me and reluctantly said "Ok but if you get hurt-"

I broke her off with another hard kiss. "I won't get hurt."

"Yes that's what the all say but if you do; I'm going to finish this myself. Ok?"

"Then I'm just going to have to make sure I don't get hurt, ok Babe." I told her.

"Ok"

She pulled me to her again and started nuzzling my neck, she nipped my ear and pecked me all over my face, except my lips. "Stop teasing me" I chuckled in her ear and she thrust her tongue into my mouth, our tongues duelled, our lips tugged and teased.

"We have to go Edward, I'm supposed to be in the hospital and we need to make sure your family doesn't go back to the house."

"They're your family too Bella." I told for the umpteenth time.

"Ok, our family."

"WHERE THE HAVE THE BOTH OF YOU BEEN? WE'VE BEEN WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU" my mother screamed at us as we were entering.

"You know someone came into our house it's completely trashed but nothing had been stolen it was a warning." Emmett said

"Well, I don't know about that but there were some gunmen there when I was there." I put it in

"AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO CALL TO TELL US." Esme continued

"I just booked it darling." Carlisle told Esme as he came off the phone

"Booked what?" I asked

"Tickets to Italy, your mum wants everyone to be safe so we're going to spend some time in the private villa."

"I can't go. I have stuff I need to take care of." Bella voice

"We." I corrected

"Whatever, we"

"And what do you think you're going to be doing." Esme asked almost angrily

"Stuff." Bella mumbled like a child

"I don't care what any of you have to do. We're going to Italy; we all need a vacation anyway."

"Italy? Oh no, erm... that's ok but I don't want to intrude."

"No Bella, I think of you as my child as well so if the rest are going you are definitely going." Esme told Bella.

"I concur" I said

"If any of you want anything you only have two hours to get it. The jet leaves in two hours." Carlisle said.

It looked like were going on a family vacation.

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**THEY ARE APPRECIATED**


	18. Chapter 18

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER**

**I DUNNO WHY BUT I REALLY LIKE THIS CHAPTER**

**I HOPE YOU ALSO LIKE IT**

**AND PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW**

Bella POV

A family vacation? On a plane, a jet?

No way in hell.

i wasn't going because of the family bit, it was the fact that i was going to be in the air. Heights. They made my head fuzzy, made my stomach roll and i always had bout of nausea. When my uncle had tried to take me to another country in a jet, he had tranquilized me and put me in a fucking a cage. However a couple of hours into the flight and the dosage had run out - the cheap bastard. i was right next to the window and i could feel the plane tipping, then a buzzer went off, i had looked out into the window and i could see the ground coming towards me at an alarming rate. Next thing i knew i was waking up to crumbles of the jet - the pilot was dead and my uncle was dragging the cage i was in. my skin had scraped the rubble of the jet, the rigid edges of the steps and the hard concrete floor.

Never again.

Never again would i be in such a helpless position.

I came back to the presence my hands were shaking; a trickle of sweat ran down my neck.

"Bella is there anything you need to get, before we go?" Edward asked me

"Erm...er... no I'm ok" I stammered

How was I going to escape this? I know I should've told Edward. But what could he do about it? He couldn't exactly erase the fear?

I had to be who i was before I met Edward. Cold. Calculating. And hopefully i would be able to be emotionless.

"I need to go to the bathroom Edward" i said tonelessly

"Er... Yeah...go. Are you ok Bella?" concern on his face

"I'm fine" and with that I left

I was going to go the safe house I had- the one absolutely no one knew about. It was just on the outskirts of Chicago.

I walked out of the hospital grounds until i was on the side of the main road. I needed a vehicle.

I saw a motorcycle coming at a distance - my favourite mode of transport - and as it was passing by my hand shot out connecting with his helmet and knocking off what i now considered my motorcycle. I stretched out the hand i had used to knock him over, hearing a few cracks, walked over to the guy who was now unconscious and pulled of his helmet. I slipped it on, picked up the motorcycle and i was on my way.

The beautiful engine purred beneath me, the wind blowing in my hair - the freedom - so sweet.

After about half an hour I could see the small cabin. How i stumbled on this place I'd never know. It was as if I had a vision of this place - it was weird. I had only been there once before and the place still kind of creeped me out but it was my safe place.

I walked up to the medium-sized wooden cabin and took the key out from under the rock and opened the door. The musky scent hit me, and then the ever-present feeling of loneliness followed. Edward's face popped into my mind, but he wasn't here right now.

The cabin only consisted of one floor a dusty maroon rug in the centre of what must've been the living room and a black dusty fridge just to the side. There were three doors and one window.

The first week of my escape i had just sat in the corner, without sleep and without food, just contemplating on how i came here, who had been her before me, wondering what i would do now i was free. Then the hunger became unbearable and i had stood and tentatively walked to the fridge, it was stored with canned foods and proteins bars. Things that wouldn't go off until a very long time. I had eaten and then I had left.

Today I was going to make sure I had a layout of the place that I would commit to memory. Then I'd set traps to make sure no one would get in. But one step at a time.

I walked in a couple more steps - everything was exactly the same - there were three different doors, I decided to start with the first one on my left. I opened it slowly but it was just an empty closet. my heart went back to a suitable rate and I continued on to the next door. This too looked like an empty closet but there was a small yellow button in the corner that would've been unnoticeable if you weren't looking for something.

I waved my hand over the button suspiciously - nothing happened. "I hope nothing bad happens" I whispered and pushed the button.

Swirling and sound of machinery being moved sounded and slowly the wall to the closet that I had just been facing transformed into a door that was lowering to what looked like and underground garage.

Just five seconds after fluorescent lights flicked on and the whole place brightened up to show two big black Escalades glaring at me. On the sides of the garage were rows and rows of guns "Holy Shit" I said disbelieving. "Whoa!" My mind couldn't get around the fact of what was there. Where had all this shit come from? Just to my right was a sleek white shiny desk that held a note. I walked over to it and picked it up it read:

_Dear darling,_

_I'm probably not around, in hiding or dead. I am sorry for all the pain I have caused you; truly sorry. You've found the secret garage - well done. This place is yours and yours alone treasure it, keep it safe and you can use everything in it. I will try to find you one day my dear Bella._

_Your father - Charlie x_

The fucking bastard, how could he leave me? What had i done? I sank to the ground as grief consumed me, i let the floodgates open, and i just sat there and cried for something that would never be.

**WELL WELL WELL**

**IS THE FATHER STILL ALIVE, IN HIDING OR DEAD?**

**HOW DOES EDWARD FEEL ABOUT HER DISAPPEARNCE?**

**REVIEW TO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK**

**YOU CAN ALSO READ MY OTHER BOOK CALLED "TOGETHER FOREVER" – A SHORT LEMON**

**BUT REVIEW REVIW ON BOTH STORIES PLEASE**

**THANK U 4 READING**


	19. Chapter 19

**HOPE U ENJOY THIS CHAPTER**

**AND REVIEW AT THE END – THANK YOU**

Edward POV

Where the hell was Bella?

The jet was going to be leaving in an hour and there was no sign of her.

I had been so excited to know we were going on holiday, especially after everything Bella had been through, she needed to relax and have fun – to let her guard down so I could take care of her.

My nerves were now shot to fucking hell. I stalked into the toilets to see if i could find Bella.

Surprise, surprise – she wasn't there.

"Where the fuck is Bella?" I asked the Alice and Rosalie when I came out.

"What kind of question is that? She went to the toilet – she told you. Weren't you listening? Typical men." Rosalie said irritated

Struggling for calm, I tried to start again "Rosalie – she's not in the bathroom."

"Maybe she went for a walk." Alice suggested pathetically

My hands began to clench, I could hear my heart pounding and blood rushing to my face.

Infuriated, I started walking out of the hospital, I was going to track her down and ask her why the hell she had just left.

"Where are you going Edward?" I heard Emmett ask, putting his hand on my shoulder which made me tense.

"To find Bella" I gritted

"Well, I know a way I could help. If she's still wearing the same trainers when she left the hospital we could find her. The trainers were Rosalie's and I may have erm... put a tracker in the sole of the trainer."

"A tracker? Where's the screen for it." Adrenaline pumping rapidly through my system

"It's at the house in my room, the second draw. The password is _pussy"_ he said snickering childishly

"Thanks man! I owe you one."

"Yes, you do" he said as I started walking away

I was thinking of places where Bella might have gone, or why she had run – when a man walked straight into me.

"Are you fucking blind? Watch where the fuck you're going" I shouted at him, my palms itching for a fight – wanting to burn the adrenaline.

"I do not have time for this, and I sure as hell am not in the mood right now. Some fucking chick just stole my bike, that wasn't even mine-"he ranted on and on

"A girl? What did the girl look like?"

" Do i even remember, the bitch took my-"

I grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and held him up on the gate of the hospital. "What did she look like?" I growled in his face

"Erm...er... she was a brunette... no that tall, wearing erm...jeans and some top-"

"Don't you ever call her a bitch, or I'll be coming after you, you piece of shit" I said dropping him to the ground.

I got into my car and headed straight for home.

I raided my brother's second draw as soon as foot entered his surprisingly clean room. The screen was there just as he said. I flicked it on and typed the stupid password.

A red dot appeared on the screen and I did a quick navigation search. It showed that she was on the outskirts of Chicago. What the fuck was she doing there?

Silently seething I stalked down to the garage; i needed a car with speed. The custom black Bugatti Veyron would be perfect; it was my dad's latest acquired piece, he hadn't let any of us touch but it was the fastest thing we had in the garage and I needed to get to Bella.

I got into the car, loving the way the interior moulded to my body and soaked myself in the leather smell of the brand new sports car.

In no time at all I was on the highway speeding at, at least 150 miles per hour, the amount of tickets that were going to be billed to the house were going to be a lot. But i didn't care as long as Bella was safe. I pulled out the screen that was tracking Bella, she hadn't moved from wherever she was for the past hour now. I just hoped she wasn't kidnapped or worse. I couldn't think that way – she had to be safe. And with the way I was driving I should be pulling into whenever she was in about twenty minutes.

I was now on some dirt road and I could see a small cabin up ahead, according to my screen this was where Bella was. What the hell was she doing here? Someone was probably with her so i decided to cut off the engine so i wouldn't be detected.

I got out of the car and opened the tiny trunk; it contained one of my favourite rifles and a whole load of handguns. I pulled out the rifle and two handguns and then started walking towards the cabin that looked more like a shack. I tucked one of the handguns in the small of my back, and strapped the other handgun to my ankle; i held the considerable weight of the rifle in my hands.

I put my back against the wall and silently walked up to the door; I put my ear against the door, but didn't hear a thing coming from the other side. I decided that there was nothing on the other side. I put my hand to the handle of the door, turned the lever and entered the house. There was musky smell, but apart from that and a few cobwebs and dust it was relatively neat.

I saw an open door to my left and walked over to it.

Just then I heard the softest whisper of clothing. I pulled up my rifle just as Bella came out with her dagger on my throat pressing on my jugular while my rifle was at the centre of her forehead.

**OH MY GOSH!**

**IMAGINE THEY WERE TO ACCIENDTALLY KILL EACH OTHER – LIKE ROMEO AND JULIET?**

**ANYWAY – WHAT DO U THINK**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**

**SHOULD I DO IT FROM SOMEONE ELSE'S POV**

**LEMME KNOW**


	20. Chapter 20

**Here's chapter 20 – hope you enjoy it**

BELLA POV

I pushed myself off the ground with grim determination, enough tears. I was going to be strong, bring down my fucking uncle and whatever drug shit he was doing. HE WAS GOING THE FUCK DOWN!

I walked up to the sleek black escalades and touched the one on the right feeling the shiny metal under my palm; they were definitely bullet-proof. I opened the door and saw the black on black interior – it was dangerously beautiful and it was all mine- the quite whisper of a footstep echoed in the distance.

What the fuck? I thought no-one knew about this place.

I put my back to the wall and silently walked back to the doorway, just as I heard the sound of what seemed to be a rifle cock into place I pulled out my dagger and turned the corner.

My dagger pressed onto a slender white neck, I looked up and saw it was Edward. And he was point said rifle at me, dead centre on my forehead.

"What are you doing here Edward? How the hell did you find me?"

"What am I doing here?" he asked in shock, "what the fuck are you doing here?"

I sighed, tired of the questions "Look, never mind. I've got things to do." I lowered my dagger and sheathed it in the Velcro wrapped on my thigh. I walked back to the room with the arsenal and the cars.

"Yeah, you've got to pack so we can make it to the airport in time." Edward said lowering his rifle and walking towards me.

Shrugging I said "I don't want to go."

"What do you mean you don't want to go? You aren't safe here."

"Look, Edward I don't want to go and you can't make me go. Plus I have unfinished business here." I replied

"Why don't you want to come Bella?"

I kept my expression neutral "Because I don't want to. Leave me alone Edward, I'm busy."

"Are you out of your mind? A Russian drug lord is after you and you want me to leave you alone." I saw him focus for a second and then said "Ok, if you don't want to go, then I won't go. We can both stay here then."

"Fine! Just don't get in my fucking way" I said, irritated at him and that irritation swiftly turned into anger. Didn't he think I could take care of myself?

I was just about to walk off when Edward grabbed my arm, his expression was so soft and tender "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" He said as he stroked my cheek

Thankfully I was saved by the ringing of his cell phone.

I heard him mumble a few words but i was too distracted, i started to pace around the small hideout, looking at the different weapons on the wall. There were rifles, hand guns, a few antique guns, shotguns, snipers, there was everything. As i continued walking down the arsenal, I saw the last weapon. It was a dagger, as menacing as mine, the jagged lines were exactly the same, i reached my fingers up to touch it – it even felt like mine. I brought out my dagger and compared the two – they were identical.

"Bella?" Edwards's voice snapped me out of my curiosity; I put my dagger back to where i always had it.

"What did you say?" i asked him

"Nothing." He muttered with concern edged on his face.

I felt like crying again, to give up. I was sick of feeling scared, of running.

Then his face appeared in my mind. My uncle. He was fucking grinning at me, pure victory.

The rage that flooded me was blinding but i didn't care, it was better than fear, sadness. His face was so clear in my mind. He then brought up his hand to touch my face – i knocked his hand out of the way and punched him square in the jaw. I then gutted him, making him groan.

"Ha! You stupid bastard. Hit me now, you sick pig"

Adrenaline ran through my body, i felt invincible.

"Bella! Bella! It's me. Edward." I heard quietly.

I looked around, and then I looked at Edward who was getting up from the floor. He waved his hands in front of me. "It's me Edward" his jaw was bruising turning a horrible purpley/greenish colour. He also had a hand laying over his torso.

There was no way I could've done that. Right?

"Edward?" I walked over to him, he stood absolutely still and the look of concern that was on his face vanished, his face was expressionless, cold. I lifted up the black shirt he was wearing and where his hand had been was a bruise – like the one on his jaw.

"What the hell is going on Bella?" He asked harshly

I covered my mouth horrified at my actions and backed away from Edward.

"I-I don't know" I answered in a whisper

"You just fucking hit me Bella? What the fuck were you thinking about? You had this glazed expression and you were angry, really angry." He continued in the same harsh tone

"I was thinking about my uncle, ok?" my anger triggering again

"That's it! That fucker is going down"

Edward clenched his fists, picked up the weapon he had brought with him and stalked out of the room.

"Edward! Come back! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To get your uncle. I know exactly where he is. And i'm taking the motherfucker out" He said as he continued walking towards his car that was only 5 yards away.

I stepped in front of him, to try and block his path but he continued walking as if i wasn't there.

"Edward, i'm sorry for hitting you, i'm really really sorry. I love you, and i-i want you to s-stay with me." I said hoping, he wouldn't go anywhere.

He stopped and turned around to face me. He walked right in front of me, his face just bear inches away from mine. He put his hand to my cheek "I accept your apology, but i am still going to track down your uncle. Every time you mention his name, i see fear come into your eyes and then this blinding rage. Your need for revenge is so much Bella, it's affecting us. So I'm going to kill him for you."

He was about to kiss me, when I pushed him away.

"IM NOT FUCKING SCARED . YOU KNOW WHAT – GET THE FUCK OFF MY PROPERTY. ANYTHING LEFT ON IT BY THE TIME I GET INSIDE THE HOUSE WILL BE FUCKING SHOT." I shouted at him enraged that he would think I was scared.

**Sooo what do you think?**

**I really liked this chapter.**

**Please review – no matter how short – they are all appreciated**

**Thank you**

**Bye, ciao, au revoir, adios, ****adeus**

**Oh – before i forget – please check out my other story called **_**"together forever"**_** and revew**


	21. Chapter 21

**HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER... **

**HOPE YOU ENJOY...X**

* * *

Edwards POV

I had no idea why Bella was being so unreasonable.

But, i would forget about that for now. I needed to get to her uncle and take the motherfucking worthless bastard out.

I had to get back home and go through all the files that my family kept about other families who were in the drug business. There would be addresses, how much they've made and where they ranked.

I pressed down on the accelerator and whizzed down the empty streets. I pulled into the house, stamping down on the brakes, the skid marks loud in my ear.

I put my head down on the wheel letting out a deep agonizing breath. I didn't know how i was feeling right now; i didn't know what to think.

I decided to stick with the task at hand and go from there. One step at a fucking time.

I walked into my father's office, heading straight to the files.

I found out a bit about the Russian bastard, other than he was Russian. He wasn't married, he didn't have any children, and he had a brother who apparently went MIA. But that was it, his drug companies were many, fucking world-wide, no wonder he was our rival.

I didn't want to go to my father for help; i needed to do this alone. But how?

Then it came to me, I would just have to get his attention.

This is why the next day at about 5am; i was dressed in all black. I had on a hand-made Italian charcoal suit; however the interior made of a blood-red silk with my initials _**E.C.**_ embroidered in gold on the label. It was a one-of-a-kind, finished with black Italian loafers and my black Christian Dior sunglasses.

Ready to kill.

I was in Russia in front of one of Zhoglo's mansions, with two of my own personal bodyguards. I had sent the third one to watch over Bella and give me daily updates on how she was doing and to make sure no harm came to her. The minute she was harmed was the minute a bullet would enter said bodyguard.

I had wired at least 10 packs of C4 on the jet, while coming over to Russia. They were now spread out around Zhoglo's mansion by my bodyguards.

I had checked to make sure there were no children or elderly in the house. No innocents had to die because of that fucker. Those who were left in there were workers of Zhoglo. No one knew about this bombing apart from me and my bodyguards – who didn't know about it until this morning.

"Alright, let's go!" i said and we made our way to the black Porsche Cajun compact SUV.

About five minutes always from the house and i pressed the button

BOOM!

The driver sped up, and in the rear view mirror you could see fire rising from the house as well as smoke. A sinister smile came across my face.

The games had just begun!

"EDWARD, WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU?" My dad shouted at me on the phone later the next day. "He is one of our major rivals, how the hell do you think he's going to react to that?" he seethed.

"He started it. He must've been the one who sent those guys to our house. Who else would've done it? And how the hell do you know what i did?"

"He started it? He flippin' started it? We are not in kindergarten anymore Edward, you can't use stupid words like that. And for all we know it could've been your new girlfriend Bella and come on Edward C4?"" He replied

"IT WASN'T BELLA. SHE WAS WITH US THE WHOLE TIME, I shouted right back at him.

"Calm down Edward, it's your mother. We all know it wasn't Bella, your father just said that out of anger.

"Well, he needs to watch what he says" I hissed

"Boy! You better watch your tone." She reprimanded

That calmed me down.

"I'm sorry mom."

"Don't worry about it, but why are you going after Zhoglo? Is this because of Bella?" she asked concern in her voice.

"Yes, Bella's scared of him."

"I see, and how is Bella now? Does she know what you've done?"

"No, mom she doesn't know, I haven't seen her in about three days since i last left her cabin."

"Her cabin? You know what never mind. Don't you think she needs you right now? The two of you together could probably bring down Zhoglo together easily. Did you ever think about that Edward?"

"She doesn't need me right now; she made that pretty clear when I was leaving. She could get hurt if she tries to bring down Zhoglo."

"Or she could be hurting right now? Or what if she tries to bring him down herself? She's a smart strong girl, Edward and you need to learn to trust her." My mother said gently

"I do trust her mom, I love her, and I just don't want her to get hurt."

"You may trust her to stay faithful. But you need to trust her in the fact that if she says she strong enough to help you, then she is strong enough. Why don't you at least try it first?"

I sighed, long and deep. My mom did have a point – then again she always does.

"Ok, I'll try. I'll go and see her tomorrow. Thank you mom."

"You're welcome darling; we're going to stay here for a couple weeks unless you need us. Love you, Bye.

"Love you too mom. Bye" with that i closed the phone.

* * *

**DONT FORGET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**THANK YOU ...X**


	22. Chapter 22

**PLEASE REVIEW, I REALLY NEED THEM**

**HERE YOU GO...**

* * *

Bella's POV

I slammed the door behind me after the stupid shout down with Edward. Ugh! I kicked the door, hard, leaving a dent. It felt good, so i kept kicking it, i know it was childish but no-one was here right now.

I then turned round finished sulking, but then i felt a light sprinkle on m y face. What the hell? I looked up and saw there was a crack in the ceiling. Damn! I looked around trying to get something to clean it up and i saw a broom. Grabbing the broom i spun around to look at the rest of the ceiling to see if there were other cracks. There wasn't. Tentatively i poked a bit of the ceiling opposite the crack, the sound was hard and there wasn't a crack afterwards. Weird.

I walked back to the crack and decided to poke it as well, there was a hollow sound like there was space on the other side of the ceiling. But i had searched all around the house and there was no stairs, elevators or anything that could go up. There had only been a bathroom and a small closet that were both dusty and unclean.

I poked harder trying to break through the plaster. Eventually it broke and it came falling down along with paper?

Money! Lots and lots of money spilt from the fucking ceiling. What the hell? 100 dollar bills were falling like fucking rain. Damn!

Wow, thank you, daddy.

This meant I could runaway if I wanted to, I could start again, live a happy life.

"_Running aint gonna' get u anywhere little girl. You are mine and if you ever run away i will track you down like the dog you are and drag you back by your hair. Do you understand, little girl?"_

The voice of my uncle slid into my mind along with his ugly face.

I wasn't going to run, i couldn't.

But i needed to be able to see his face and not react. So i tried picturing his face in my mind over and over again.

I needed to get to Zhoglo before Edward did and now i had money, two black SUVs' and a range of weapons. How the hell was i suppose to find him? A drug lord?

I decided that I might as well start from the beginning, which would mean the warehouse - where i had first met him. But how did i dress to meet a drug lord? How would I even know he was going to be there?

But someone had to be there because there had just been an event, right?

I decided to go with a business suit, which meant that I would need a good disguise; I had to go shopping in town.

* * *

I arrived back at home it was now about 11pm, just opting to park the SUV just outside the house – there was no-one for miles. I had also changed the clothes I was wearing which was now a black tank top, tight denim jeans and some black doc martins.

I had brought back four different business suits, blond hair dye, some jeans, tops, a variety of shoes, food and some toiletries. I went into the shower that stood by itself on the other side of the fridge. It was dusty and dirty but I would just have to manage, it was better than some places. The water was fucking cold, making goose bumps appear and causing my teeth to chatter painfully, but it was better than no water, resulting into a quick shower while the dye soaked into my hair. I later then washed it out but i couldn't see the end result because there wasn't a goddamn mirror.

I sat in the corner of the building a sandwich in hand that i had bought from a local food store. It tasted heavenly; i ate every single bite and drifted off.

My internal alarm went off at around 3am, always at 3am. I blocked the memory before it could emerge. No way! Not happening now!

I got up and went to put on my Prada business suit; it was dark blue with a crisp white shirt. The suit jacket was extremely comfortable and it hugged the little curves I had, the skirt of the suit stopped a few centimetres before my knee. The sales girl had said i had beautiful legs, so i went for the suit. The money I'm assuming my dad had left was fucking generous ranging into millions. He had put a band around every hundred thousand, packed away neatly.

I had asked the sales woman what shoes to wear and she had said some black Christian louboutin pumps would go perfectly. She also taught me how to walk in them because they were ridiculously high, she had said small steps would be best for me.

I made sure a small handgun was tucked into the small of my back and my dagger strapped to my thigh. I had also put my Wesson under my seat in the car along with a rifle; just in case.

I fluffed my hair lightly, combing it with my fingers, i then pulled it back into what i hoped looked like a neat pony tail.

I was ready.

However i took a pair of Nike trainers and a few hundred dollar bills. You never knew when you were going to be on the run.

I got into my SUV and drove to the warehouse.

From the outside the warehouse looked empty and deserted. I parked my car just opposite the warehouse and then got out to walk to the entrance. Just as i was about to step inside a man who must've been standing in the shadows blocked my path with a rifle slung over his shoulder.

I gasped shocked but didn't say anything.

He looked at me irritated "Are you here for the PA job?" he asked in a bored tone.

I quickly recovered, lucky huh. "Yes, I am here for the job."

"Right this way, ma'am" He said and I trailed after him.

* * *

**THANK YOU FOR READING, THE REASON THIS IS LATE WAS BECAUSE I DIDNT GET ANY REVIEWS FOR MY LAST CHAPTER AND FELT A LITTLE UPSET.**

**BUT I WANT TO FINISH THIS STORY**

**PLEASE REVIEW – THEY REALLY MEAN ALOT**


	23. Chapter 23

**EDWARD POV**

WHERE THE HELL WAS BELLA?

That was the first thought that popped into my mind after i had knocked her stupid cabin door a couple of times.

I decided that I had had enough and just picked the fucking lock.

"Bella?" I called out as i was entering, ok trespassing.

There was no reply.

I walked in further and did a quick search.

She wasn't here.

The woman was going to be the flippin' death of me. I took calming breaths, trying to get my erratic mind to calm down.

Where could she possibly be? I thought

* * *

**BELLA POV**

"My name is Courtney Smith and I am here for the position of the PA." I stated as calmly as I could under the dire consequences. Zhoglo, the bastard, was sitting just behind a desk with no sign of recognition or any expression for that matter.

I breathed out a sigh of relief mixed with my jumble of nerves, I had to calm down.

I had entered the office and it just screamed money and extravagance. Chandeliers, white fur covered a cream coloured couch just on the left. A dark navy blue plasma TV on the right side of the wall, currently turned off. He had a sculpture of himself as well just in the corner of the room. It was pathetic.

"Do you know what you're about to be entering Miss Smith?" He asked as he stood up from the black leather swivel chair.

He made some sort of head gesture and suddenly I felt the cold metal of a silencer against my lower back. I was about to launch into an attack, when luckily i remembered i was here for a job.

Regaining my composure i turned to Zhoglo "I know exactly what I'm entering, sir."

"Well, you look calm," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. "What if you were going to be tortured by one of my enemies? Do you think you'll break?"

"Well, sir?" I started, echoing him "It depends on what type of torture I was undergoing. For example if I was forced to watch a comedy sitcom for two hours, I'm sure I'd be able to stand it."

I knew this wasn't a time for jokes, but I was damn nervous.

"Hmmm, sarcastic as well as fierce."

He made another stupid head gesture and the man holding the gun to me vanished.

"Ok, I think I'm going to hire you. But you will need to be trained on how to use a gun and basic self-defence tactics." He told me

""Sir, I knew what I was doing when I came for the job; I already know how to use a gun and how to defend myself. I'm not an idiot, sir."

"Well, aren't you prepared?" he asked, however sarcasm as dripping from his voice.

This time he clicked his fingers and man at least 6 feet and two inches came in weighing at least 200 pound of muscle came in. He came in and the first thing he did was throw a punch straight at my jaw.

I was so unaware i fell to the floor feeling the throb in my lower jaw.

He was coming at me again but this time I was ready with a growl I grabbed him by the balls. Hard. Yeah, I fought dirty, but that was how you survived. He fell to his knees and I gave him a round house kick to his jaw, however my heel scrapped it as well.

He was bleeding quite heavily; it was definitely going to scar.

I then heard applause from behind me. It was Zhoglo. "I guess you do know how to defend yourself and you fought dirty, you're my kind of woman." He said with a feral smile making his face grotesque.

"You're hired!"

"Thank you sir." I said trying to hide my grudging tone.

"You will receive absolutely everything you need to know in an email. Your email address is .uk for now; it changes every week in order to maintain secrecy. Congratulations Miss Smith. I have had ten previous personal assistants, who all aren't alive at this point."

"I'm honoured sir. Thank you very much for the opportunity"

"You're dismissed" He said and with that i walked out.

I finally walked out and into the privacy of my car. And took my first actual breathe. "The motherfucking bastard!" Damn that felt good to say.

I drove down the road back to the safety of my cabin.

* * *

**ZHOGLO POV**

Why? Miss Bella Swan, don't you always make the perfect timing.

I didn't even have to chase you, you came to me. Perfect!

This was going to be a great Personal assistant.

Courtney Smith – what a load of shit.

* * *

**Sorry for not writing in such a long time. I had writers' block and exams at school. Sorry!**

**I know it's not an excuse**

**WELL THERE YOU GO**

**WHADDYA THINK?**

**I TRIED MY HARDEST – AND I LOVE THE CHAPTER**

**DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**


	24. Chapter 24

So sorry you guys this is not an update. This is to let you know that i won't be continuing to write this story because I've started my GCSEs. So sorry i might continue after. Sorry once again.


End file.
